Apariencias
by Agualuna
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es un chico que estudiaba en la escuela de Konoha Gakuen, quien se fue a Uzushiogakure para continuar sus estudios. Tras la petición de sus padres, Naruto vuelve a la escuela donde es tachado de 'problemático' e incluso 'yakuza', sin tener ningún amigo. Hinata vive una situación parecida, pues es usada para el uso común y vive rodeada de odio, hasta que él la cambia.
1. El yakuza

**Bueno, pues empiezo a estrenar mi primer fic, escrito por mí, como dije que iba a hacer. Tranquilos, la semana que viene en cuanto acabe mis exámenes, seguiré subiendo la traducción ^^ gracias a todos por ser pacientes, por las reviews y por tomaros la molestia de leer. Espero que este fic os guste también. Sí, lo sé... instituto y amorío es demasiado cliché, es cierto, pero hay gente a la que le gustan este tipo de clichés. Además, he de reconocer el gran esfuerzo que hacen muchos escritores, porque me ha venido el bloqueo muchas veces; de hecho, estaba escribiendo otro One-shot, pero no me venía a la mente, así que empecé con este. Quería que fuera un One-shot, pero me explayo demasiado. Espero que os guste :D**

Era el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de verano, un nuevo curso empezaba en Konoha Gakuen; los estudiantes entraban muy contentos contando sus anécdotas: amoríos de verano, las impresionantes vacaciones en la playa, los festivales de verano... todos entraban animados, excepto una persona.

Hinata Hyūga era una chica tímida que, por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía hacer amigos; cuanto más se esforzaba, peor le salían las cosas. Si tan solo volviera a la escuela femenina en la que estaba con sus mejores amigas: TenTen, Ino y Sakura... pero por el trabajo de su padre, tuvo que mudarse y cambiar de instituto, y pasó a ser invisible, excepto para las tareas aburridas del instituto, pues era presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y delegada de clase, ya que ella era la que mejores notas tenía y la que parecía que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer.

Hinata era de tendencia pesimista, por tanto, se dio por vencida en tratar de hacer nuevos amigos, siempre sería como un fantasma: pululando por los pasillos sin ser notada y sin ser vista; era un poco triste, pero era lo que había.

Cuando llegó a clase, su pupitre de siempre estaba libre, era el que daba a la ventana, justo debajo del viejo manzano del patio; amaba ese árbol, era un sitio en el que había paz y tranquilidad, era simplemente perfecto, pues ahí leía, almorzaba o escribía sus canciones, porque, el gran secreto de Hinata Hyūga era que tenía una preciosa voz y que tenía un talento innato para escribir canciones. Su padre siempre fue estricto en su educación y le apuntó a varias actividades: ballet, idiomas, academias... y a lo que más disfrutó: clases de canto, de piano y de violín. Solía ser torpe y tropezarse hasta con su propia sombra, pero en ese territorio, ella era poderosa y también virtuosa.

Todos en clase se pusieron en orden cuando entró el profesor: Kakashi Hatake, un peliblanco con cara de aburrido de la vida que usaba una máscara para ocultarla. Aún así, era un maestro amable que siempre se dedicaba a sus alumnos, y que siempre les animaba a hacer aquello que más les gustara.

-Buenos días chicos, espero que vuestras vacaciones de verano hayan sido tan fantásticas como las mías- dijo con una sonrisa atolondrada- hoy mismo, estamos estrenando muchas cosas: curso, clases, profesores, asignaturas y alumnos... así que por favor, que los nuevos pasen al frente de clase.

Tras esto, tres personas se levantaron y se pusieron frente a la clase: la primera persona era una chica castaña, algo bajita, con ojos color negro, parecía algo nerviosa.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Matsuri, y vengo de Suna, encantada de conoceros- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

Al lado de Matsuri, había un chico algo pálido, pero muy bien visto, con el pelo de color azul pálido y los ojos azules; este chico conseguía sacarle el suspiro a varias chicas de la clase, que comentaban en bajo lo guapo que era.

-Buenos días a todos. Mi nombre es Toneri Otsutsuki, por favor, llevémonos bien- dijo inclinándose

Y finalmente, la tercera persona, un chico rubio con pinta de ser problemático, unos ojos azules muy profundos y una sonrisa zorruna que adornaba su cara, se presentó

-¡Y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki!- fue lo único que dijo, pero consiguió sacar muchos murmullos:

 _-Ese es el chico que sufrió un ataque de ira y atacó a uno de 1-B. Por eso fue expulsado y llevado a Uzushiogakure para estudiar._

 _-Yo he escuchado que allí fue jefe de una banda criminal, que robaba y se peleaba con todo el mundo._

 _-Espero que no me sienten con él, ¡qué miedo!_

 _-Yo tampoco_

Hinata no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, todo el mundo juzgaba a aquel chico en base a rumores, y eso le enfadó bastante. Pero por su actitud tímida, calló.

-Bien chicos-dijo Kakashi- podéis tomar asiento.

Matsuri se sentó con un grupo de chicas, que al parecer ya conocía, Toneri se sentó en la fila de delante, a dos pupitres de distancia de Hinata, y Naruto, justo detrás de ella, en la última mesa, reposando sus pies en la mesa, inclinado en la silla y mirando por la ventana el viejo roble con cara de desinterés por lo que dijera la gente o lo que pasara en clase.

Al finalizar la clase, Kakashi recordó que había que elegir al delegado de clase y que debían hacerlo para la clase de mañana. Todo el mundo sabía quién iba a salir elegido.

-Oye, Hyūga- una chica rubia llamada Shion se acercó a Hinata, con cara de prepotencia y superioridad- como no tienes nada que hacer y siempre sales elegida, serás tú la nueva delegada- Hinata agachó la mirada, pues era incapaz de mirar a nadie durante más de 10 segundos... demasiada timidez, demasiada cobardía por su parte.

-C-c-como v-v-v-veáis- dijo Hinata. Ella y su estúpido tartamudeo, palabras textuales de Shion, sacaban de quicio a cualquiera, era desesperante.

-Parece ser que no ha cambiado ese estúpido tartamudeo que tienes. Así no vas a conseguir hablar con nadie- dijo Shion mientras ella y su grupo de amigas se alejaban riéndose. Hinata sólo pudo agachar su mirada, apretar sus puños en la falda y respirar para mantener la calma; al parecer, nadie había visto lo que había sucedido, nadie, excepto la mirada de Naruto Uzumaki, quien volvió su vista al viejo manzano, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que empezaron las clases; Hinata fue elegida delegada y también continuaba su labor como presidenta. Cuantas más actividades hacía, más orgulloso estaría su padre, quien era estricto, pero que mostraba amor por su familia, solo que exigía un mínimo, pues ésta siempre fue una de tradiciones y gente extraordinaria.

Era la hora de gimnasia, y el profesor Maito Gai había organizado un pequeño torneo, según él "para avivar el espíritu de los estudiantes, porque su juventud era su tesoro", ese hombre vivía obsesionado con la juventud, pero era muy buena persona a ojos de Hinata, y se esforzaba mucho en su trabajo.

Este torneo, era una prueba de relevos, cosa que a Hinata se le daba bastante mal, pues era bastante torpe y el tener que interactuar con sus compañeros, le ponía aún más nerviosa. Cuando fue su turno de correr, el relevo se le cayó de la mano, lo que retrasó a su equipo haciendo que perdiera el primer puesto; Hinata se sintió bastante mal, cosa que se agravó por la intimidación de sus compañeros.

\- Hyūga, ¿es que no sabes hacer nada bien? Por tu culpa hemos perdido, vaya inútil estás hecha- dijo una chica llamada Tayuya

-Eso, Hyūga-dijo otra chica llamada Kin- Eres una buena para nada-mientras tiraba del pelo a Hinata, hacía que le miraran a la cara

-L-l-l-lo si-i-iento- dijo Hinata al borde de las lágrimas.

-Eso seguro, vas a sentirlo- dijo Kin moviendo su mano para darle una bofetada a Hinata, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza. De repente un golpe seco inundó el patio y Hinata abrió los ojos para encontrarse con semejante espectáculo: Naruto Uzumaki había detenido el golpe de aquella chica agarrándola de la muñeca. Hinata vio la cara incrédula de Kin, Tayuya y las demás chicas, pero lo que no pudo ver fue la mirada fría y venenosa que les estaba mandando el chico.

-Oye, ¿por qué no te vas a hacer espectáculos a otra parte? Eres muy ruidosa, lárgate, molestas- Y el chico soltó bruscamente la muñeca- Y espero que no te vuelva a ver molestar a nadie más, porque sino quien lo va a sentir, vas a ser tú; me da absolutamente igual que seas una chica ¿está claro?- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos e intensificaba su mirada.

-S-s-sí..., claro- dijo Kin algo asustada.

Hinata no daba crédito a lo que había pasado. El "yakuza" del instituto le había salvado la vida- _Lo sabía_ \- pensó Hinata- _Sabía que no era mala persona._

Su mente decía eso, pero su cuerpo no pudo evitar salir corriendo, mientras que Naruto marchaba en dirección contraria; ni siquiera se había girado a mirar si la chica se encontraba bien o mal.

Ese día, más tarde, estaba en la azotea del instituto, su pequeño refugio cuando el gran manzano estaba ocupado, o cuando no quería que nadie la encontrara, pues nadie solía subir allí. Tan ensimismada estaba con sus pulpos de salchicha que no escuchó la puerta.

-Oh, vaya, no sabía que había alguien aquí- Hinata abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente

-O-O-Otsutsuki-san, l-l-lo siento- dijo Hinata recogiendo sus cosas para levantarse.

-Oh, Hinata, no hace falta que te levantes, no quería interrumpirte ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- dijo Toneri con una extraña sonrisa.

Hinata asintió y Toneri se sentó, sacando su almuerzo. Ella no podía creer que Toneri, bueno... que alguien le estuviera hablando, y encima llamándole por su nombre y no por su apellido. También que su tono fuera amigable y no despectivo como siempre solía escuchar.

-Vaya espectáculo ha dado hoy Naruto, ¿verdad? Para ser un yakuza, se ha portado como un caballero.

-S-s-s-supongo, aún no le he d-d-dado l-las gracias- dijo ella, jugando con su comida. Los nervios que sentía en ese momento le habían quitado todo rastro de apetito.

-No entiendo porqué te molestan Hinata, eres una buena persona, y muy dulce- dijo Toneri acercándose a la chica, quien se sentía un poco invadida.

-G-g-gracias Otsutsuki-san...

-Por favor, déjate de formalismos. Sé que tu familia es muy educada y tradicional, la mía es igual, pero por favor, llámame por mi nombre.

-D-de acuerdo, Toneri-kun. Dijo Hinata, sintiéndose feliz de que hubiera alguien quien le entendiera, pero este chico parecía que no conocía el concepto de "espacio personal" pues estaba muy cerca.

-Hinata, ¿te han dicho alguna vez lo guapa que eres?- Dijo Toneri en un tono... ¿seductor?

Antes de que Hinata dijera una sola palabra, la campana de entrada a clases sonó, cosa que ella aprovechó para recoger sus cosas y salir pitando de ese sitio, mientras se despedía rápidamente, pues se sintió bastante violenta. Aquel chico, Toneri, parecía bueno, pero es algo extraño y no se sentía segura con él a solas.

En ese momento aún los pasillos estaban vacíos y lo único que hacía era correr. Correr porque era lo que le pedía el cuerpo; iba tan ensimismada que se pasó la clase a la que tenía que ir y acabó saliendo hacia el patio trasero. Por suerte, la siguiente hora que tenía era estudio, por lo que iría al viejo manzano para poder calmarse y para poder continuar con esa canción que se le estaba atascando; necesitaba relajarse, pues había sido un día intenso. Se sentó en el árbol, sin darse cuenta de que en el lado opuesto, Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba dormido; por lo que empezó a ensayar su canción.

La voz de Hinata era my suave y bonita, acorde con ella; cantaba una canción sobre la luna, la luna de color azul. De repente, Naruto se despertó con aquella voz en la cabeza, medio dormido, se restregó los ojos para enfocar su vista, se limpió la baba que le colgaba con su manga y buscó la fuente de esa voz. Al encontrarla se sorprendió; era aquella chica que había ayudado esta mañana, aquella chica que hacía todo lo que le decían, que era manipulada por todos, que era tan frágil que parecía de cristal pero que a la vez era muy fuerte por aguantar aquello. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Hyūga? Bueno, así la habían llamado siempre.

De repente Hinata dejó de cantar y soltó un bufido; respiró y cerró los ojos. De repente se sentía observada, por lo que miró hacia atrás, llevándose el mayor susto de su vida, que hizo que se levantara rápidamente... ¡Naruto Uzumaki estaba allí, y había descubierto su secreto más vergonzoso. Encima no paraba de mirarla!

-Uzu-Uzu-Uzumaki-san... ¿llevas mucho tiempo ahí?- preguntó Hinata algo preocupada.

-Lo bastante como para haberte escuchado. Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? la pobre y tímida delegada parece que es una caja de sorpresas- dijo con un toque de burla, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara- Estaba dormido hasta que te he escuchado cantar.

-Lo-lo-lo siento mu-muchísimo- dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia exagerada- Si-siento ha-haberte despertado.

-¿Siempre te disculpas por todo?- dijo él

-Esto... yo...- balbuceó Hinata

-Déjalo, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh?

-Por lo de esta mañana, digo. ¿Has vuelto a tener problemas con esas chicas otra vez?

Como si de una revelación se tratara, recordó que Naruto le había ayudado, y con una cara de horror le miró. Éste bajó la mirada decepcionado, pues creía que ella también le tenía miedo, pero al levantarla se encontró con una mata de pelo, era ella inclinada a punto de tocar el suelo con su cabeza.

-¡M-M-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Uzumaki-san!- dijo la chica, quien en ese momento tenía la cara del color de las manzanas del viejo árbol.

Naruto miró sorprendido a Hinata. ¿A caso no le tenía miedo? Todos aquellos en ese instituto pasaban de largo cuando le veían, pues su reputación le precedía y ellos le tenían miedo, pero aquella chica no, parecía que no.

Todos estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un sonido: las tripas de Naruto. Hinata le miró con sorpresa, y él se sonrojó un poco; ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, que se tapaba con sus manos.

-Lo-lo siento, no pretendía reírme- dijo mientras sacaba su bentō de la cartera- toma, n-no he podido comérmelo todo. P-puedes terminártelo... si quieres...

El chico, hambriento, no quitaba la vista del bentō. Pero miró a Hinata como pidiéndole permiso, y se lanzó a por la comida.

-Esto está muy bueno, dile a tu madre que felicitaciones por cocinar así- dijo con la boca llena de arroz.

-E-e-en realidad... lo h-he hecho... yo- dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos, pequeño tic que tenía cuando se encontraba nerviosa.

Dejando de comer, se le quedó mirando masticando lentamente.

-Oye delegada, ¿hay algo que se te de mal? Pareces perfecta en todo, excepto en hacer amigos- al decir esto la chica dio un respingo, algo sorprendida.

-L-l-lo siento, Uzumaki-san... p-por mi culpa, te metiste en p-problemas- dijo con una expresión triste, pensando que después de aquello volvería a ser la chica invisible.

De pronto, escuchó una risa y miró a un Naruto limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-Créeme, delegada, si fueras un problema, serías uno pequeño. ¿Sabes? Tengo un amigo que piensa que todo es problemático, excepto dormir... seguro que te caería genial.

Naruto se acordaba de sus antiguos amigos, la verdad es que se debía sentir muy solo, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

-Uzum...

-Por favor, deja de llamarme Uzumaki-san, delegada, ¿no puedes llamarme por mi nombre? Naruto, Na-ru-to-dijo Naruto señalándose con una expresión graciosa, que a ella le pareció lo más tierno del mundo.

-N-n-n-no es-s-s d-d-delegada...-dijo ella jugando con sus dedos de manera casi compulsiva y hablando más bajito cada vez

-¿Qué?- dijo él acercándose a la chica, entonces Hinata, recordó la escena con Toneri en la azotea, cosa que le produjo escalofríos y se asustó; temblaba y se puso pálida, su vista se nubló y se desmayó.

-Eres muy rara, delegada- dijo mientras recogía a una inconsciente chica y la llevaba a la enfermería.

Tras dos horas, Hinata abría sus ojos; le dolía la cabeza y sentía como si flotara en una nube; supo de repente que estaba en la enfermería, no era nada nuevo, tenía una molesta tendencia a desmayarse cuando sus nervios superaban el límite máximo permitido. Se acordó que estaba en el manzano, que habló con aquel chico y que se acercó de manera exagerada ¡y se desmayó! Pero entonces... ¿quién...? ¿cómo...? Se levantó de la cama para ir a ver a la enfermera Shizune, quien ya la conocía por pasarse varias clases en la enfermería.

-Shizune... ¿sensei?- Hinata se vio sorprendida por una imagen que jamás creería ver. Un Naruto riendo como un niño pequeño y hablando con la enfermera de manera muy familiar

-¡Vaya! Así que la vieja no ha cambiado sus métodos ¿verdad?- Dijo Naruto- Aún no he ido a dirección, quizás me pase para hacerle una visita de cortesía

-Ah, Naruto, no estreses a la directora Tsunade- se acercó susurrando- Últimamente está de muy mal humor.

-¡JAJAJAJA! No te preocupes Nee-chan, me portaré bien

-¡Oh, no tienes remedio Naruto! No has cambiado nada en estos años- Shizune rió y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Hinata- ¡Vaya! La Bella Durmiente por fin ha despertado- Hinata al verse descubierta se puso muy colorada y se escondió tras la cortina.

-Oh, delegada, ¿ya has despertado?- Dijo él con rastros de su entusiasmo tras la charla con la enfermera- ¿estás mejor?

-S-Sí... gracias Uzumaki-san- dijo con una sonrisa pequeñita, y un sonrojo suave mientras miraba al suelo.

Se fueron de la enfermería, y para mala suerte de Hinata, todas las clases había terminado ¡qué mala suerte! Por lo que se despidió rápidamente de Naruto y fue corriendo a pedirle los apuntes a todos los profesores de aquella clase. Entró rápidamente en su aula para recoger sus cosas y se encontró al profesor Iruka hablando con nada más y nada menos que Toneri Otsutsuki, quienes miraron hacia la puerta por la brusca interrupción.

-¡Ah! Hinata, supongo que vienes a por los apuntes- dijo Iruka sonriente- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-S-sí, gracias Iruka-sensei.

Iruka era de la misma edad que Kakashi; su piel era morena, su pelo castaño y sus ojos negros. En realidad no destacaba mucho, salvo por aquella cicatriz que tenía en la cara. Pero a Hinata, eso le daba igual, pues Iruka era un maestro bueno y cariñoso, y siempre se preocupaba por ella, al igual que Kakashi; se sentía afortunada de tener maestros así.

Toneri salió de clase, no sin antes darle una escalofriante mirada a Hinata, quien pensó que debía disculparse por su comportamiento, pero es que ese chico le ponía muy nerviosa. No nerviosa como le ponía Naruto, que hacía que sus orejas se calentaran de la vergüenza, sino, de manera en la que pensaba que podía correr verdadero peligro. Se agarró la corbata del uniforme, mientras miraba al suelo, apretando sus puños de manera que sus nudillos estaban blancos, y sus brazos temblaran.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?- Dijo Iruka preocupado al ver cómo su alumna estaba de pie sin decir nada.

Levantó la cabeza, reaccionando a la palabras del profesor, y se vio sorprendida por su actitud. Iruka se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza de manera paternal y sonriendo como si estuviera consolando a una niña pequeña.

-L-l-l-lo siento, Iruka-sensei...

-Ya me he enterado que Naruto fue quien te llevo a la enfermería. Conozco a ese chico desde que era un enano que no paraba de gritar por los pasillos cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza- dijo Iruka con una sonrisa de nostalgia- Es una perfecta copia de sus padres. En realidad, no es un mal chico, solo un poco revoltoso y, quizás, con algo de mala suerte; así que, por favor, Hinata, no le tengas miedo.

-Ya lo sé, Iruka-sensei. Jamás he creído en los rumores que la gente dice, no se puede juzgar a alguien por su portada; él es una buena persona, estoy segura- dijo Hinata sonriendo a su profesor, las únicas personas con las que no tartamudeaba era con Iruka, Kakashi y la profesora Kurenai, quienes se habían ganado su total confianza.

Tras recoger los apuntes, se despidió alegremente de su profesor y corrió hacia la salida, donde se encontró a alguien a quien no esperaba ver, en los casilleros.

-Toneri-kun...- dijo Hinata, maldiciendo su mala suerte y su corta memoria, había olvidado que Toneri aún podía seguir en la escuela; pero debía ser valiente y pedirle disculpas- Siento lo de esta mañana, tenía algo de prisa-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-No, perdóname tú a mí. A veces olvido que eres demasiado tímida, mi dulce Hinata- dijo cerrando los ojos y acercándose a ella- Quizás podamos olvidarlo yendo a tomar un buen chocolate caliente.

Hinata consiguió relajarse un poco, pero... ¿qué hacer? No quería ser descortés, Toneri se había disculpado y había asumido su error, pero aún así, su instinto le decía que no era buena idea. Al final acabó ganando la primera idea.

-Claro, me gustaría.

Ambos se fueron sin saber que Naruto miraba con cara sospechosa, apoyado en los casilleros.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. Una agradable cena de viernes

**Bueno, hoy estaba algo más inspirada y me ha salido un capítulo algo largo... demasiado, diría yo. Gracias por las visitas, los reviews y haber entrado a leer :) el jueves tendréis nuevo capítulo de la traducción. Aquí os dejo el capítulo, algo aburrido, pero a mí me encanta. He cambiado la relación de algunos personajes, seguro que lo notáis, y espero que os guste mucho. ¡Nos vemos!**

Naruto iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto, con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando el porqué ese tal Otsutsuki le daba tan mala espina y el que no le gustara ni un pelo que estuviera tan cerca de la delegada.

-Sasuke tiene razón, soy un idiota- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al acordarse de su amigo, casi hermano, más bien. Siguió caminando con una cara algo más relajada.

La tarde con Toneri, no había estado para nada mal; se había comportado esta vez, e incluso parecía hasta dulce. Además le llevó a un sitio nuevo que le había encantado y en el que todo tenía una pinta estupenda, estaba deseando volver allí.  
Estando ya en su casa, Hinata se tumbó en su cama, pensando en el día de hoy; había sido de locos, pero al menos había hecho dos amigos nuevos, bueno, al menos esperaba que Naruto lo considerara así. Se durmió pensando en si dejaría, por fin, de ser invisible para algo más que el interés.

Al día siguiente, Hinata se dirigió a su taquilla para coger sus zapatos.

-Buenos días, Hinata- dijo Toneri con una sonrisa tranquila

-Buenos días, Toneri-kun- dijo Hinata alegre

-¿Qué haces tan temprano en el instituto?- preguntó Toneri

-Bu... bueno, me gusta llegar temprano- dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos- sé que es raro pero...

Toneri interrumpió con una suave risa, y cerrando sus ojos, acarició la cabeza de Hinata. Sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, las manos de Toneri eran grandes, pero frías, estaban heladas.

-No es raro, yo pienso lo mismo- dijo Toneri acariciando la cabeza de Hinata

-B-bueno, ¿vamos a clase?- dijo ella para romper la tensión del momento

-Después de ti, Hime- se apartó e hizo un gesto para que Hinata pasara delante de él.

Naruto miraba desde la distancia a aquellos dos, veía como ella se incomodaba ante la presencia de ese sujeto, y lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando éste la tocaba; pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue como él, mientras le tocaba la cabeza, la estaba oliendo. ¿Qué se creía ese que hacía? Menudo depravado, cosa que confirmó con esa cara que puso. Naruto sintió una mezcla de sentimientos: asco, ira, algo de miedo y, preocupación. Preocupación por la pobre delegada.

Después de tercera hora, tocó el timbre para poder salir al recreo; por desgracia, el manzano estaba ocupado, por lo que Hinata subió a la azotea para comer a gusto, sin que nadie le molestara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo una voz que sobresaltó a la chica. Se dio lentamente la vuelta hasta encontrarse con Naruto, quien la miraba con una cara de extrañado; esta chica era como un gatito delicado, se asustaba por todo.

-N-Naruto-kun... yo... esto... nada- dijo agachando la cabeza. No podía mirarle a la cara después de lo de ayer, simplemente no podía.

-¿Nada?

-N-nada...

-Pues yo creía que ibas a comer. Comamos juntos, delegada- dijo él mostrando una gran sonrisa y un bentō de color naranja. Se sentó contra la pared, y al ver que ella se quedaba quieta, sonrió- ¿Vas a quedarte de pie todo el rato? Siéntate- dijo palmeando el suelo

Hinata estaba un poco asustada, y algo nerviosa, por lo que se sentó algo lejos del chico; este agachó la mirada triste, cosa que ella pudo ver.

-¿Tú también me tienes miedo, delegada?- dijo él con un toque de tristeza en su voz

-¿Eh?- la peli azul juntó todo el valor para poder mirar al chico que estaba a su lado

-Parece que huyes de mí- dijo Naruto, mirando al horizonte

-L-lo siento, no es que te tenga miedo, Na-Naruto-kun, es sólo que soy algo tímida, lo siento- dijo Hinata mirando al suelo.

-Todo el mundo huye de mi por esa fama de delincuente que tengo, es que pierdo los nervios pronto cuando pasa algo que no me gusta, no lo puedo controlar- dijo Naruto cabizbajo

-Y-yo pienso que Naruto-kun es buena persona- Naruto miró sorprendido a aquella chica ¿en serio creía eso?- He visto como hablas con los profesores, quienes te tienen mucho cariño, además, a mí me ayudaste y eso lo agradezco mucho- Hinata no sabía cómo había dicho eso sin tartamudear, pero era la verdad. Miró a un lado para verle- Y-yo no sé si tú lo consideras c-como tal, pero y-yo pienso que p-podríamos ser amigos, claro, bueno, si tú quieres...

-Delegada, mírame- dijo Naruto en un tono extraño para ella, quien subió la cabeza lentamente para encararle -Claro que me gustaría ser amigo tuyo, eres buena persona- el rubio empezó a reír, abriendo lentamente los ojos, hasta fijarse en lo que tenía delante. Una preciosa chica sonrojada, con los ojos más extraños y más bonitos que había visto nunca...

-Me alegro, Naruto-kun, a partir de ahora ¡seremos amigos!- dijo con una sonrisa, según pensamientos del ojiazul, preciosa, como las modelos de revista.

El resto del recreo pasó muy rápido, para disgusto de los dos estudiantes, quienes abandonaron rápidamente la azotea. Era última hora, y tocaba la pesada clase de Historia Contemporánea con Iruka-sensei. Él era genial, pero sus clases no...

-Muy bien, chicos, se me ha ocurrido que para el aula de Historia, podríamos hacer algunos trabajos y exponerlos... así que, os pondréis por parejas, podéis elegir. Y antes de que alguien lo pregunte, no, no pueden ser más de dos.

Mientras los murmullos de clase se hacían más fuertes, Hinata sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro; mirando hacia atrás se encontró a su nuevo amigo muy cerca, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

-Oye, delegada, ¿quieres hacer el trabajo conmigo?- preguntó muy bajito

-P-por supuesto, Naruto-kun- y se dio la vuelta, contenta de que alguien le pidiera por fin ser su compañera en algo. Toneri, sin embargo, estaba de todo menos contento. Estaba mirando a Hinata con una expresión muy seria, y después, se dirigió a ese idiota de Uzumaki, quién le estaba mirando con cara de advertencia, que después pasó a una expresión de burla.

-Toneri-san, ¿hacemos el trabajo juntos?- dijo una inocente Shion

-Por supuesto, Shion-san, será un placer- contestó Toneri, tratando de tragarse su rabia contenida.

Al salir de clases, el maestro Iruka iba apuntando las diferentes parejas que se hacían en clase.

-¡IRUKA-SENSEI!- Gritó un contento Naruto, yendo hacia su profesor como un niño pequeño

-¡Naruto! No grites tanto- dijo él suspirando, pues sabía que ese chico nunca iba a cambiar, seguiría siendo ese pequeño torbellino. Dios, era como aguantar a la señora Uzumaki.

-Perdón, perdón- dijo él rascándose la nuca- solo que quiero que apuntes a mi pareja para el trabajo

-¿Tienes pareja?

Naruto agrandó su sonrisa y asintió -¡Sí! Apúntame con la delegada

-¿Hinata?- el profesor estaba sorprendido de que ambos, por fin, empezaran a relacionarse aunque fuera entre ellos.

-Sí, Iruka-sensei- ambos miraron a Hinata, quien había recogido todas sus cosas. Iruka sonrió, pues sabía que aquellas dos personas eran muy buenas y se merecían tenerse como amigos.

-De acuerdo, apuntados. Estoy impaciente por ver lo que hacéis- dijo Iruka con una sonrisilla- por cierto Naruto ¿puedes decirle a tu madre que el viernes llegaré tarde a cenar?

-¡Claro! Mientras que llegues...- dijo el chico- Pero no me culpes si no queda ramen

-Maldito enano, ¿no vas a ser capaz ni de guardarme un poco?- Dijo Iruka algo irritado.

En plena guerra de protestas, Iruka y Naruto se detuvieron al escuchar una pequeña risa. Miraron a la chica, quien se estaba intentando aguantar las ganas, poniendo sus dos manos en la boca; al saber que se habían dado cuenta de ello, paró en seguida y pronunció una pequeña disculpa.

-¡Ah, Hinata! Ya te conté que conozco a Naruto desde pequeño- dijo el profesor mientras abrazaba al rubio por el cuello- ¿sabías que el profesor Kakashi y yo nos criamos prácticamente con sus padres?

-¿De verdad?- la chica se sorprendió ante aquella repentina revelación personal por parte de su maestro- E-eso es muy bonito, Iruka-sensei.

Los padres de Naruto: Minato Namikaze, quien fue alguna vez profesor de los maestros Iruka y Kakashi, en ese mismo instituto; a la vez, se estaba sacando la carrera de abogado en la universidad. Se esforzó mucho hasta que, por fin, pudo ejercer su profesión. Por otro lado, Kushina Uzumaki, era una respetada fiscal retirada debido a su embarazo; ahora es ama de casa. Trataban a sus alumnos como hijos, pues éstos pasaban mucho tiempo en casa de sus maestros, como una gran familia; Minato les cogió especial cariño a aquellos alumnos. También estuvieron cuando Naruto nació, y crecieron con él; jamás olvidarán cómo ellos dos, junto con Obito Uchiha y Rin Nohara, criaron al pequeño rubio y a su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ah, delegada ¿por qué no vienes el viernes a cenar? Haremos el trabajo en mi casa, ¿qué te parece?- dijo el ojiazul muy contento.

 _-¿Ir a casa de Naruto-kun?_ \- pensó Hinata- Cl-claro, ¿por qué no? Pediré permiso a mis padres- nunca se le daba bien interactuar con personas de su edad, pero en cambio, los adultos siempre quedaban encantados con ella, seguro que eran por sus buenas formas y modales.

-¡Bien! Pues hablamos mañana- dijo el rubio muy entusiasmado- Hasta luego, Iruka-sensei

-Ten cuidado, Naruto- advirtió Iruka de manera paternal- ¡y ni se te ocurra pasar por Ichiraku, ya sabes que tu madre se enfada!

-¡Sólo iré a ver al viejo Teuchi!- contestó Naruto mientras corría para ir a su restaurante favorito.

Hinata sonrió, el yakuza del instituto era como un niño pequeño, y lo mejor de todo, es que caía bien a todo el mundo que le conocía bien, porque tenía una personalidad encantadora; al menos ella, estaba encandilada.

Llegó por fin el viernes. Por un lado estaba encantada, quería conocer a su gran familia, y por otro estaba nerviosa; era demasiado repentino... sí, conocía a Naruto desde hace tres meses, pero no habían empezado a hablar apenas tres días. Otra cosa que le tenía insegura era Toneri; no habían hablado en aquellos dos días, y él se mostraba algo molesto... ¿le habría pasado algo en su casa?

Tras salir del instituto, la joven chica se encontraba en el casillero recogiendo sus cosas. Había pedido permiso a sus padres y, aparentemente, se mostraron muy contentos de que fuera a aquella casa, así que no hubo problema en ello. Estaba esperando por su compañero, quien se había metido en un pequeño lío al haber llamado a la directora Tsunade 'vieja' mientras hablaba con Shizune; vaya mosqueo tenía...

-¡Delegada! Ya soy libre, podemos irnos- dijo el chico corriendo. Lo siento, la vieja no me dejaba salir- comentó entre risas.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, al principio, después Naruto empezó a hablar sobre su casa, su familia y que esperaba que no se espantara; solían ser tan intensos como él, o más... Llegaron a la casa del chico, que por fuera era preciosa, con una fachada de un blanco impoluto, de dos plantas. Un jardín enorme lleno de preciosas flores y una pequeña mesa con una sombrilla, donde seguramente, los señores Namikaze-Uzumaki tomaban el té cuando era verano. Naruto se apresuró a abrir la puerta de manera brusca, como siempre.

-¡Mamá, estoy en casa-ttebayo!- era la primera vez que Hinata le escuchaba hablar con ese tic verbal, quizás es que hablaban demasiado poco.

-¡Ah, hijo!- Una mujer salió a la entrada; llevaba un vestido color azul celeste, encima de una camisa de color blanco. Hinata pensaba que era una mujer guapísima, pues tenía un largo pelo rojo que llegaba por los tobillos, una piel clara y unos ojos de color violeta oscuro, que les recordaba a los de su madre. Mientras observaba a aquella mujer, pudo ver las mismas facciones que Naruto- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, ¡espero que estés a gusto-ttebane!- dijo con la misma sonrisa que su compañero. Era increíble, este chico era una calcomanía de su madre.

-Perdónala mamá, la delegada es algo tímida- dijo el chico al ver que su amiga se quedaba mirando detenidamente a su madre.

Hinata reaccionó deprisa, pues no quería parecer maleducada- Yo soy Hinata Hyūga, es un placer señora Uzumaki. Gracias por invitarme aquí, tiene una casa preciosa- dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia, bajo la mirada sorprendida de sus anfitriones.

-Increíble- dijo Kushina- Naruto, espero que aprendas de esta joven algo de modales, que falta te hace.

-¡Oye! ¡ Yo soy educado-ttebayo! Lo que pasa es que la delegada lo es más- gritó indignado el chico.

-¿Por qué la llamas delegada? Con el nombre tan bonito que tiene-ttebane. Vamos Hinata, pasa no te quedes ahí- dijo Kushina dirigiéndose al interior de su casa.

-Gracias- agradeció dejando cuidadosamente sus zapatos.

-Oye, mamá, Iruka-sensei me dijo que esta tarde va a venir a cenar más tarde- informó el chico persiguiendo a su madre por toda la casa.

-No pasa nada, como hoy vienen los Uchiha, haremos mucha comida. Espero que a Hinata le guste la cena- dijo la mujer sonrojándose un poco.

-¡Ah, mamá! Tu comida es la mejor del mundo-ttebayo, seguro que le encanta. Además, la delegada también sabe cocinar genial, yo creo que hasta puede competir contigo- mientras sonreía, Naruto se llevo sus brazos por detrás de la nuca, y Hinata se vio sorprendida por sus palabras.

-S-seguro que su comida estará genial Kushina-san- dijo Hinata, sonriendo.

Kushina se quedó mirando a Hinata un momento, pensando en lo clavada que era a su madre en todos los aspectos, menos en los ojos, que eran obviamente de Hiashi. Echaba de menos hablar con Hana, pero desde que ambas se mudaron perdieron el contacto; entre ellas dos y Mikoto Uchiha, creció una amistad muy fuerte, que esperaba que siguiera por parte de Hana. De repente a Kushina, se le iluminó la cara y puso una expresión de adoración hacia Hinata, a quien se le acercó y le dio un abrazo.

-¡Hinata es tan mona-ttebane!- exclamó mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de Hinata.

-¡Vale ya, mamá! Haces lo mismo con Rin-neechan, no tienes remedio-ttebayo- dijo él mientras apartaba a una desconcertada Hinata- estaremos en mi habitación, así que no molestes. Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y, corriendo, la subió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Se apoyó cansado y se dejó caer lentamente; mientras tanto, Hinata pensaba en lo cálida que era la mano de Naruto... era igual de grande que la de Toneri, pero la de Naruto era caliente y no fría, y no le provocaba sensación de malestar, sino todo lo contrario.

-Rayos, esa mujer nunca va a cambiar-ttebayo...- dijo por lo bajo Naruto- ¡Bien, delegada! Vamos a empezar ese trabajo, pero antes, hagamos los deberes.

Al parecer, Naruto era una especie de cerebrito, pues acabó sus deberes en un suspiro, e incluso ayudó a Hinata en algún ejercicio que se le quedaba atascado; después, empezaron el trabajo, que había sido terminado muy pronto por la previa investigación de ambas partes.

-In-increíble Naruto-kun, hemos terminado- dijo sorprendida Hinata.

-Ha quedado genial ¿no crees?- preguntó con orgullo el joven Uzumaki De repente alguien llamó; Naruto se levantó, y antes de llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió, dejando entrar a dos chicos. Uno con el pelo naranja, muy parecido a Naruto, y otro con el pelo rojo y liso; ambos se habían tirado hacia él. -¡Hola, enano!-dijo el chico de pelo naranja dándole un caponazo a Naruto

-¡Ah, Yahiko, para-ttebayo!- gritaba el pobre chico, mientras se intentaba librar de aquellos dos.

-¡Ah, venga Naruto, nunca vas a poder con nosotros!- dijo el chico de pelo rojo mientras le hacía cosquillas. Hinata miraba aquella escena sorprendida, sin saber qué hacer... era increíble como aquellos chicos se parecían tanto a Naruto, pero a la vez no tenían nada que ver.

-¡Hombres! Dime para lo que sirven- se dirigió aquella voz a Hinata, cuya fuente era una chica pálida de pelo azul y ojos de color miel- Buenas tardes, me llamo Konan Tenshi.

-E-e-e-es un p-p-placer- dijo Hinata inclinándose, pues se sentía algo cohibida por la presencia de aquella mujer- Mi nombre es Hinata Hyūga

-Vaya, mi hermanito no pierde el tiempo- dijo el chico del pelo rojo, mirando a Hinata de arriba a abajo mientras ella se contagiaba del color de su pelo- Yo soy Nagato Uzumaki, y soy el hermano mayor de Naruto, es un placer... cuñadita- dijo burlonamente, completando con un guiño esa frase

-Naruto, no nos habías dicho que tenías novia ¡JAJAJA!- Yo soy Yahiko Namikaze, su primo, un placer novia de Naruto

-N-n-n-no s-soy s-s-su no-no-novia- intentó responder Hinata muy colorada, mientras Naruto se daba en la cara con su palma... ¿por qué su familia le tenía que avergonzar de esa manera? ¿Cómo iba a ser novio de Hinata? ¿en qué cabeza cabe eso?

-¡Eh! La delegada no es mi novia, idiotas. Konan échame una mano- pidió ayuda con cara de cachorrito a la única persona que sabía que le iba a ayudar. La chica suspiró y rodó los ojos, pero antes de abrir la boca, una voz la interrumpió.

-¡Hmp! Dobe, ya estás montando escándalo, qué ruidoso- dijo un chico de pelo negro cruzado de brazos apoyado en el marco de la puerta, acompañado de su versión mayor, quien sonreía cálidamente.

-¡Cállate, Teme!- Gritó Naruto como un niño pequeño- ya sabes que son esos dos idiotas los que se ríen de mí.

-Es que es muy fácil- dijo Sasuke, adentrándose en la habitación. De repente su atención se centro en la Hyūga, quién miraba nerviosa la escena, pero a la vez con diversión- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Es la delegada de mi clase-ttebayo- dijo Naruto.

-Pero tendrá un nombre, idiota- respondió el moreno con cara de fastidio hacia su amigo.

-Y-y-y-yo soy Hinata, Hinata Hyūga, soy, soy una compañera d-d-de clase d-d-de Naruto-kun...- dijo mientras hacía una graciosa reverencia, se sentía algo intimidada bajo la mirada del Uchiha.

-¿Compañera de clase? ¿Qué dices delegada? Somos amigos. A-MI-GOS, recuérdalo-ttebayo- dijo el chico... ¿indignado?

-P-perdón Naruto-kun.

-Así que... ¿eres amiga de este dobe? Entonces debes ser una persona que valga la pena. Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, y ese que está en la puerta es mi hermano, Itachi Uchiha.

-Encantado, por favor, cuida de nuestro Naruto- dijo Itachi desde la puerta.

-¡MUY BIEN!- gritó exasperado Naruto- ¡TODO EL MUNDO FUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN, DEJAD A MI AMIGA EN PAZ! Grrrr- sentía que se agobiaba un poco con tanta gente en su habitación. Al salir todos, dio un portazo, rojo hasta las orejas se dirigió a la chica- Siento todo esto, pero ya te dije que eran algo... intensos.

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun... parecen simpáticos y divertidos- dijo Hinata jugando con el borde de su jersey.

De repente volvió a sonar la puerta; Naruto ya harto de las interrupciones, la abrió de manera furiosa, congelándose al instante.

-P-papá...- dijo sorprendido- menos mal que eres tú...

-¿Ya te has encontrado a todos? Están abajo- dijo el padre. Era una copia exacta de él: sonrisa perfecta, ojos azules y un pelo rubio muy muy llamativo, solo que el de Naruto, era algo más corto- ¿Hm? Tú debes ser la amiga de Naruto, soy Minato Namikaze- dijo soltando una sonrisa de lo más encantadora, que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Y-yo soy... soy...- Hinata se perdió tanto en esa sonrisa que se le olvidó su nombre- ¡Oh! ¡Soy Hinata Hyūga- _¿Cuántas veces me habré presentado hoy?_ \- pensó- Encantada de conocerle, señor Namikaze, y gracias por invitarme a su casa.

-Qué chica tan agradable. Venía a avisaros para que bajarais a cenar, ya están todos. También tu abuelo, Naruto- dijo Minato.

-¡ERO-SENNIN!- Miró hacia atrás para ver a Hinata con miedo- Pero papá, se la va a comer-ttebayo- dijo de manera dramática.

Al principio, su padre puso cara de confusión y luego soltó la risa más encantadora que Hinata había escuchado en su vida

-No lo hará, está tu madre ocupándose de ello- y le guiñó un ojo a la chica muda, que no podía estar más roja.

Naruto suspiró agotado, su familia siempre le daba dolores de cabeza, pero quería que Hinata les conociera, no sabía porqué. Ambos bajaron a cenar y el espectáculo que encontraron era inigualable: sentados en una enorme mesa se encontraban: los Uchiha (Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi y Sasuke), Nagato junto a Konan y Yahiko, y un agradable anciano quien dedujo Hinata que era el abuelo de Naruto.

-V-vaya, cuanta gente ¿sería mejor que me fuera a casa?- susurró para sí misma la chica

-Por favor, Hinata-san no digas eso, no eres una molestia. Además aún queda mucha más gente, así que siéntate y pásalo bien- dijo el rubio mayor acompañando a los dos jóvenes a la mesa.

Más tarde, se unieron a la cena Obito Uchiha, junto con su novia Rin Nohara, los profesores Kakashi e Iruka, y tiempo después, la directora Tsunade (quien resultó ser abuela de Naruto por parte de padre) y sus abuelos maternos: Mito y Hashirama. Demasiada gente, pero, al tener una casa tan grande, era acogedor aquella atmósfera; todos preguntaron si Hinata era novia de Naruto, quien con una graciosa expresión, pidió que dejaran el tema. Hashirama se rió con una característica carcajada que contagió a todo el mundo, Obito y Kushina discutían mientras que Naruto les pinchaba para que discutieran más, Rin hablaba con Konan y Yahiko, mientras que Itachi, Nagato, hablaban con Kakashi e Iruka; por otro lado, Tsunade y Jiraiya bebían sake, y Minato hablaba con los Uchiha... mientras tanto, la pobre Hinata sólo podía mirar.

-Son ruidosos ¿verdad?- dijo una voz a su lado. Hinata miró a su izquierda y se encontró con Sasuke.

-Son todos muy agradables- contestó ella con una tímida sonrisa- estoy contenta de estar aquí. Sasuke sonrió de lado; Naruto a veces le decía que si sonreía de verdad, podría dar mucho miedo.

-Ese dobe puede perder los nervios, pero es buena persona. Espero que le cuides, Hinata... no pareces una mala persona, créeme, Naruto ha estado rodeado de arpías que se aprovechaban de él para acercarse a mí... o para pedirle favores personales. No le falles, Hinata, porque no se lo merece.

Hinata miraba sorprendida a Sasuke... ¿de verdad Naruto había tenido tal experiencia con las chicas? Por eso se puso así con Kin...

-Y-yo pienso que Naruto-kun echa de menos a sus amigos... en el instituto, se le ve diferente a como es aquí... M-me sorprendió mucho eso

-Tuvo problemas, pero está tratando de superarlos. No te contaré cuáles son, porque no me corresponde, pero es un verdadero amigo, a pesar de ser tan cabeza hueca y tan impulsivo, es un abogado de pleitos pobres y siempre estará allí para echarte una mano.

-Y-yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos... por no decir ninguno, así que no le fallaré, Sasuke-kun, te prometo que le cuidaré.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, y ambos siguieron observando aquel panorama... aquel día Hinata aprendió de verdad que las apariencias no eran todo lo que contaba: Naruto podría parecer muy duro por fuera, pero por dentro era muy bueno y tierno, al igual que su amigo Sasuke, quien parecía odiarle y meterse mucho con él, pero que en el fondo le quería como si fuera un hermano... sí, Naruto no tenía amigos en el instituto más que ella, pero siempre estaría rodeado de una gran familia que le quería y le protegía; no supo el porqué de todo esto, pero se sentía muy feliz.

Al ser un poco tarde, Hinata tuvo que regresar a casa, despidiéndose de aquella ruidosa familia, quienes trataban de retenerla un poco más. Minato le invitó a ir el próximo viernes y Kushina tuvo la maravillosa idea de que sus padres también fueran, y la mujer pelirroja le dijo que le mandara saludos a su madre, con una sonrisa muy contenta. Caminando para volver a casa, fue acompañada de Naruto, quien se hallaba algo pensativo.

-N-Naruto-kun- rompió sorprendente el silencio Hinata- me lo he pasado genial, tú familia es maravillosa... ¿no te importa que vuelva el viernes que viene?

-¡Claro que no, delegada!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-N-Naruto-kun, si yo no te puedo llamar Uzumaki-san, no me llames delegada... e-es Hinata- dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-Hasta que por fin lo dices...- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa- sé cuál es tu nombre, pero quería que me lo dijeras tú.

Hinata se sorprendió por eso... ¿a caso él trataba que dijera lo que pensaba? Naruto era increíble... y eso le ponía contenta; finalmente llegaron a la casa de ella, quien entrando por la valla del jardín, se despidiço.

-B-buenas noches Naruto-kun- dijo ella tras la puerta del jardín- nos vemos el lunes.

-Buenas noches... Hinata- dijo él con un aire misterioso. Pero como cabeza hueca profesional, siempre se le ocurrían las cosas a última hora- Oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?

-¿Ma-mañana? Claro que no... ¿por qué?- dijo ella jugando con sus dedos.

-Mañana voy a salir con unos amigos y me gustaría que me acompañaras, ya sabes, quiero que conozcas a aquel vago que seguro que te cae bien- contestó él sonriendo.

-Cl-claro, me encantaría- dijo ella de manera cálida. Una manera que a Naruto hizo que el corazón le latiera un poco más deprisa de lo normal.

-¡Intercambiemos móviles! Mañana te mandaré un mensaje, con la hora; de todas maneras, vendré a por ti a casa... no te importa ¿verdad?- preguntó él

-Me parece bien, Naruto-kun.

Tras intercambiar números de teléfono, los dos se despidieron con el sentimiento que fue un gran día, y con un sentimiento de alegría que les duró durante toda la noche.

 ** _Continuará_**


	3. Nuevas caras

**Tras haber subido la traducción, os dejo un capítulo nuevo de mi fic. Creo que haré un par de capítulos más y lo finalizaré, porque no quiero alargarlo más de lo necesario. Espero que disfrutéis**

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba a salir con chicos de su edad... con las chicas apenas se llevaba bien, pero los chicos eran un mundo aparte y totalmente desconocido. Además, iba a salir con Naruto, con quien últimamente se sentía extraña, y el misterioso tono que utilizó para decir su nombre no estaba ayudando para nada... era todo muy confuso.

Vestida con un jersey grande y azul, con una camisa blanca debajo, una falda negra (que cubría poco más de sus rodillas, con sus medias de gato y unas zapatillas azules de flores, y peinada con una preciosa trenza al lado, bajó al saló emocionada y con muchas ganas de salir. Sus padres le dieron el visto bueno al atuendo, Hiashi quizás fue un poquito más difícil de convencer, y esperó en el salón a que su nuevo amigo le avisara por el móvil o fuera a buscarla.

Cuando Hinata le contó a su madre lo que la señora Uzumaki le había dicho, Hana sonrió con mucha alegría, recordando a la alocada Kushina que siempre se metía en líos y a la paciente Mikoto, quien la aguantaba, hasta incluso se le unía. Las tres eran mejores amigas en el instituto, siendo Hana la más tímida; Hinata heredó eso de su madre, eran iguales, mientras que Hanabi era claramente una copia exacta de su padre, pero mucho más alegre e inteligente... lo malo es que esa inteligencia la utilizaba para hacer travesuras.

Diez minutos después, lo que a Hinata le parecieron diez horas, llamaron a la puerta. Agradeció a los dioses que su hermana estuviera en casa de una amiga para evitarle un ridículo increíble, pero para buena o mala suerte, Hiashi se encontraba en casa y a saber cómo resultarían las cosas, sólo esperaba que Naruto aguantara el tirón.

El chico esperaba fuera, en el precioso jardín de los Hyūga ansioso por la salida de hoy; creía que Hinata necesitaba un empujoncito, siempre tan temerosa y tan tímida, no había ninguna razón oculta para presentarle a sus amigos... bueno, quizás que si estos chicos conocían a la delegada, les caería bien y tendría más ayuda para protegerle de Otsutsuki, ese pervertido paliducho que a Naruto no le gustaba ni un pelo. Puso una mala cara al acordarse de Toneri y de cómo le olía el pelo a Hinata, y esa cara que puso sólo hizo que a él le dieran escalofríos.

Estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien, abrió la puerta; Naruto abrió la boca impresionado cuando una preciosa mujer le abrió la puerta.

-¿¡Delegada!? ¡Cuánto has crecido en tan poco tiempo!- dijo Naruto señalándola con el dedo de manera graciosa. Hana primero se sorprendió, y luego empezó a reír, como solía hacerlo Hinata.

-Claramente, eres el hijo de Kushina- siguió Hana entre risas- tienes su mismo espíritu y su misma alegría

-¿Eres la hermana mayor de Hinata? No sabía que tuviera hermanas, eres muy guapa Nee-san- dijo Naruto con su sonrisa de Uzumaki. Hana le miró y se sonrojó, empezando a jugar con sus dedos tal y como lo hacía Hinata- _Claramente son hermanas_ \- pensó él.

-N-No soy su hermana- contestó Hana- S-soy su madre- Naruto abrió la boca hasta casi dar con la mandíbula en el suelo.

\- _¿¡SU MADRE!? Pero si es muy joven y muy guapa. Acabo de decirle guapa a la madre de la delegada, tierra trágame_ \- Naruto se llevó una mano tras la nuca, se puso colorado como un tomate y empezó a reírse nerviosamente- Vaya... discúlpeme señora Hyūga, es que de verdad creía que era su hermana, lo siento.

Hana le sonrió cálidamente y, entonces, Naruto vio una sombra amenazadora tras la señora Hyūga, una sombra llamada Hyūga Hiashi, que miraba a Naruto con desaprobación pensando, que al ser hijo de Minato Namikaze heredaría algo de sus buenas costumbres, pero no, de su padre de momento, había heredado su físico, era todo un Uzumaki.

-Ah, h-hola señor Hyūga... ¿está la de... digo... Hinata lista?- preguntó Naruto dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Claro, chico- dijo el hombre vestido con un tradicional kimono y escondiendo sus manos en las mangas- ahora mismo sale.

-No le hagas mucho caso, Naruto, mi marido siempre es así ¿a dónde vas a llevar a Hinata?- preguntó Hana con mucha curiosidad, pues su hija nunca había salido con ningún chico.

-Voy a llevarle a conocer a mis amigos e iremos a los juegos y quizás a comer algo, aún no tengo nada planeado - dijo algo avergonzado Naruto- pero le doy mi palabra de que Hinata se lo va a pasar genial ¡y yo siempre cumplo lo que digo-dattebayo!- dijo el chico entusiasmado sacando el pulgar.

-M-Mamá- Hana y Naruto miraron hacia la dueña de aquella voz- Y-ya me voy... h-hola Naruto-kun- Hinata al ver a Naruto vestido sin el uniforme le cambió la vida, estaba muy guapo con esa pinta de chico malo, sin su cinta en el pelo y con una cadena en los pantalones. Si sus padres no supieran de quién era hijo este chico, jamás le dejarían salir con él.

-De acuerdo hija, pásatelo muy bien- Hana le puso una mano en la cabeza a Hinata- Por favor, Naruto, cuida de Hinata y tened cuidado los dos ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Claro, señora Hyūga! Cuidaré muy bien de su hija

-A-Adiós mamá- Hinata hizo un leve movimiento con la mano y los dos chicos fueron rumbo al lugar de quedada, un parque a poca distancia de la casa de Hinata.

-¿Sabes? He confundido a tu madre con tu hermana, sois clavaditas- dijo Naruto sonriendo por la vergüenza que había pasado ante Hana Hyūga. Aquella mujer le daba una sensación muy agradable, ahora entendía el porqué su madre se hizo amiga de aquella vergonzosa mujer, su madre hizo lo mismo con Hana, le abrió un mundo nuevo en el que había amistad, cariño y sensación de libertad.

\- N-No es verdad, los ojos son de mi padre- dijo Hinata pensando en cómo sería si hubiera sacado el carácter de su padre, alguien segura de sí misma pero ahora no estaría junto a Naruto- P-por cierto, Naruto-kun ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Te presentaré a mis amigos, son muy simpáticos todos, y después iremos por ahí, pero al final de la noche te daremos una pequeña sorpresita- dijo él dándose aires de interesante

-¿Sorpresa?- la joven abrió los ojos muy grandes- N-Nunca me han dado u-una sorpresa- jugó con el pelo de una manera que a Naruto le parecía una niña pequeña; quizás esos sentimientos de querer cuidarla y protegerla fueran porque lo que veía en Hinata era una hermana a quien defender de personas como Toneri Otsutsuki.

-Pues espero que te guste- sonrió, pero esta vez al estilo Namikaze- ¡Mira, ahí están los chicos!- señaló a un grupo de personas que estaban en un banco.

Había cinco personas en ese banco; una de ellas era Sasuke Uchiha, con una cara tan seria como la de siempre, otro era un chico casi tan serio como Sasuke, solo que este hablaba, con unas gafas de sol y una gran chaqueta hablando con un chico que estaba de pie, hablando tan animadamente como lo hacía Naruto, y con unas marcas extrañas de color rojo en la cara, al lado de un chico algo gordito que comía una bolsa de patatas muy atento escuchando a su otro amigo. Y, por último, al que difícilmente se lo podía ver, un chico con una coleta alta tumbado en el banco mirando las nubes.

-¡Hey, chicos!- saludó Naruto alegre, chocando los puños con todos.

-¡Ya era hora, Naruto! Siempre eres un tardón- dijo el chico de las extrañas marcas en las mejillas.

En todo de ese jaleo, Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió a la tímida Hinata, que veía la escena algo avergonzada- Hey- saludó Sasuke con la mano

-H-Hola Sasuke-kun- Hinata le dio una tímida sonrisa. Sasuke se colocó a su lado, lo cual le permitió ver a Hinata su diferencia de altura con éste.

El moreno, mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza a Hinata, dijo de manera desinteresada- Hey, dobe, ¿no la presentas?

-Ah, claro- se acercó a Hinata bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos, se posicionó detrás de Hinata, a quien le sacaba casi una cabeza, y le puso la mano en los hombros- chicos, ella es Hinata Hyūga, la chica de la que os hablé, la única amiga que he hecho en el instituto.

Hinata se puso muy tensa al contacto de Naruto y miró a los chicos que tenía delante, quienes le miraban con cara de sorprendidos- H-Hola-dijo algo nerviosa.

-Mira Hinata, este es Kiba Inuzuka- dijo señalando al chico de las marcas rojas- es un amante de los perros, el chico raro que hay ahí, es Shino Aburame, un friki de los bichos, el chico de la bolsa de patatas es Chōji Akimichi, a Sasuke ya le conoces y ese de ahí es el vago del que te hablé, Shikamaru Nara.

-E-Es un placer, chicos- hizo una reverencia- es-espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Bien, pues podemos irnos- dijo Kiba.

-Aún no- señaló Shino- todavía queda...

-¡YO!- Un chico de pelo negro y grandes cejas se asomó de entre los arbustos, asustando a Kiba.

-¡Maldito Rock Lee!- Kiba gruñó por el susto que se había llevado.

-¡¿Lee-san?!- Hinata miró sorprendido al recién llegado, quien se sonrió al verla.

-¡Hinata-san!- se acercó y le dio un abrazo que ella correspondió con mucha comodidad- no sabía que habías vuelto, y que conocías a Naruto.

-Volví hace unos meses, aunque claro como Neji-niisan está en el extranjero no te diría nada- A Naruto le asombró la comodidad de Hinata al hablar con el cejotas de Lee.

-¿Os conocéis?- preguntó Naruto señalando lo obvio

-¡Sí! Hinata-san es prima de mi mejor amigo Neji, nos conocemos desde muy pequeños- dijo con una alegre sonrisa, y Hinata asintió ante esto.

-Cierra la boca, dobe, o te van a entrar moscas- dijo Sasuke pasando a su lado para caminar.

Entre risas, presentaciones, sonrojos y varios 'qué problemático' de Shikamaru, los amigos empezaron a caminar, mostrándole a Hinata el lado divertido de Konoha.

La primera parada que hicieron, fue a la tienda de revistas y cómics que los chicos solían frecuentar; a Hinata le encantaban los mangas, pero no los típicos de amor, no. Con su primo Neji, había leído muchos mangas en los que los protagonistas se embarcaban en algún tipo de aventura, sacaban fuerzas de donde fuera y superaban los obstáculos; a todos, excepto a Lee, les sorprendió que Hinata leyera entusiasmada un tomo de 'Zatch Bell', que le transportó a su infancia; leyendo las aventuras de un pequeño mamodo rubio alegre y algo cabezota, pero a la vez muy fuerte, quien le recordaba a Naruto, y su amigo Kiyomaro, quien le recordaba a Sasuke.

Después de esto, y comprar algún que otro libro; fueron a comer albóndigas de pulpo que vendían en un pequeño puesto, también fueron a los recreativos, en donde Naruto y Lee compitieron en baile, hasta que Sasuke les venció, también fueron a una tienda de discos, en la que estuvieron mucho tiempo.

Al salir de la tienda de discos, los chicos pasaron al lado de una tienda de música, que Hinata se quedó mirando embobada; mientras que el grupo iba hablando animadamente, terminaron por separarse, y al darse cuenta, Hinata estaba sola y algo asustada, pues no conocía del todo ese barrio.

Intentó sacar el móvil para llamar a Naruto, pero se vio rodeada por un par de chicos con unas pintas algo sospechosas.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué hace una monada como tú tan solita por la calle?- dijo uno, apoyándose en el cristal cerrándole el paso a la asustada chica

-¿Te aburres, guapa? ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Lo pasaremos muy bien...- dijo jugando con la trenza de Hinata y rozando, levemente, sus nudillos contra el cuello de Hinata.

-No, d-de hecho, y-yo ya me iba, lo-lo siento- trató de irse pero uno de ellos le agarró del brazo y se acercaba a ella de manera peligrosa.

-Vamos, lo vamos a pasar muy bien, de verdad.

-P-Por favor, suéltame, me haces daño.

-Y te podemos hacer más si no colaboras- dijo el que jugaba con su trenza, abrazando su cintura.

-¿Estáis sordos o qué? ¿No sabéis lo que es la palabra 'NO'?- dijo una nueva voz detrás de ellos. Los tres, se dieron la vuelta y Hinata pudo contemplar a un chico con la cara pálida, pelirrojo, un tatuaje de un kanji, con la palabra 'amor'. El chico tenía una expresión terrorífica, que asustó a aquellos chicos.

-¡HINATA!- se escuchó una voz por toda la calle, era Naruto corriendo a toda pastilla, buscando a Hinata, hasta que vio el panorama. De repente, empezó a cabrearse al ver que uno de esos idiotas tenía una mano en la cintura de Hinata- Tío, quítale las manos de encima ahora mismo- dijo en un tono verdaderamente amenazador, ni se acercaba al tono que utilizó la primera vez que le ayudó.

-¿Qué pasa, hermano? ¿Es que es tu novia?- dijo aún acercándose más a Hinata y metiéndole más mano de la necesaria- Sólo queríamos divertirnos con ella.

-¡Te he dicho que la sueltes, capullo!- Naruto le dio una patada en la cara al tío acosador, estaba tan furioso que estaba empezando a encontrarse mal. Estaba tan decidido a matar a aquel tío que se olvidó del otro que trató de abalanzarse contra él; pero fue detenido por el pelirrojo del tatuaje, quien le pegó un puñetazo lanzándole junto con su amigo, y posicionándose al lado de Naruto, endureció su expresión.

-No nos gustan los abusadores, largaos de aquí- al decir esto, con una voz escalofriante, ambos huyeron corriendo, con la cara hecha un mapa. El chico pelirrojo se dirigió a Hinata- ¿estás bien?

Hinata seguía algo en shock, preocupada por Naruto, pero la voz de aquel chico le devolvió a la realidad- ¿E-Eh? S-Sí, mu-muchas gracias, siento ha-haberte causado molestias- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No es nada, no te disculpes, pero él... ¿estará bien?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Naruto, quien seguía de espaldas con los puños apretados, como teniendo una lucha interna entre echar a correr para matar a ese par de idiotas o quedarse consolando a Hinata.

-Sí, lo estaré- dijo el rubio sin mirar a los dos. Se giró y dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo- Gracias por ayudarnos, tío, de verdad te debo una muy grande; me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.

-Sé quién eres, pero no me debes nada. Hace tiempo me ayudaste... ¿no te acuerdas de mí, Naruto? Soy yo, Gaara.

-¿¡Gaara!? creía que estabas en Suna- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Volví hace tiempo- Gaara miró a Hinata a punto del llanto- pero ya hablaremos de eso, ahora tengo que irme, cuidaros.

Naruto vio como Gaara se marchaba. Lo recordaba, recordaba a ese chico misterioso y retraído que no paraba de pelear con todo el mundo, hasta que le tocó a Naruto. Resulta que Gaara tenía los mismos problemas que él, por lo que Naruto lloró por él, pero le dijo que si tocaba a alguien importante para él, no dudaría en matarle; Gaara se quedó impactado con esas palabras, por lo que dejó atrás sus miedos y se hizo amigo de Naruto, pero tuvo que mudarse a Suna, por problemas familiares. Era agradable ver a su amigo de vuelta a Konoha.

Después se dio la vuelta hacia una impactada Hinata, mirándole enfadado- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué te has separado!? Dios, que soy responsable de ti, se lo he prometido a tu madre-ttebayo, idiota, no sabes lo tonta que eres- Hinata se encogió y miró al suelo, a punto de llorar- Y no sabes lo preocupado que me tenías, casi me matas del susto- Naruto agarró a Hinata y le dio un abrazo fuerte. Demasiado fuerte- no vuelvas a separarte, ¿está claro? No conoces estos barrios, te podrías perder, te podría pasar cualquier cosa- dijo Naruto apretando el abrazo.

-P-Perdóname, Naruto-kun, lo siento- dijo ella relajándose, pero empezando a llorar-t-tenía miedo.

-Perdóname tú a mí, te perdí de vista, no lo volveré a hacer- Naruto dejó de abrazar a Hinata y le limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió cálidamente, porque vio en Hinata toda la inocencia del mundo, y sintió algo dentro de él que le impulsaba a protegerla de todo lo malo... sí, como a una hermana pequeña.

Hinata se secó las lágrimas, bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto. Ambos escucharon como sus amigos le llamaban, y fueron como si nada hubiera pasado; entonces, creyeron que era hora de darle la sorpresa a Hinata; se dirigieron a un pequeño local, situado al lado del hipermercado, por lo que estaba en pleno centro del barrio, que no contaba con muchas casas. Al abrir la puerta, Hinata vio la cosa más maravillosa del mundo: había un pequeño café, que era muy acogedor, con ambientación rústica, todos los muebles, e incluso las paredes, eran de madera, y en el centro había un escenario con un piano de cola, enorme. A Hinata le brillaron los ojos al ver aquel piano, era igual que tenía su tío Hizashi;

-Sorpresa- dijo Naruto. Hinata le miró, algo confundida- La sorpresa no es el café en sí, me acuerdo que me dijiste que querías trabajar para ahorrar algo de dinero.

Es verdad, en una de esas conversaciones triviales que tuvo con Naruto, ella mencionó que quería trabajar para sacar algo de dinero extra; no es que su familia fuera mal de dinero, pero ella quería ganárselo por su propio esfuerzo. Le hizo feliz que Naruto lo hubiera recordado; lo que no sabía es que Kushina le había dicho que aparte de cantar, tocaba el piano y el violín, o eso le contó Hana por teléfono.

-Bueno- continuó Naruto- es el bar de mi hermano, quiere que toques el piano por las tardes para ambientar esto un poco- continuó explicando el rubio.

-¿Hinata sabes tocar el piano?- preguntó Chōji muy entusiasmado.

-La delegada sabe hacer y eso y más, es una chica lista- dijo Naruto sonriendo- incluso podría competir con Shikamaru.

-Sería muy problemático tener que luchar contra Hinata- dijo Shikamaru ya sentado en una silla.

-Yo quiero escuchar a Hinata tocar el piano- opinó Kiba muerto de curiosidad- ¿no podrías tocar algo?

Hinata se puso colorada, el hecho de que así... en frío tuviera que tocar, le asustaba un poco.

-Ahora no se puede- como si fuera su salvador, Naruto intervino- Nagato me ha dicho que si toco los instrumentos me matará.

-Hmp, es que eres un torpe- dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa.

-¡Cállate, teme!- gritó Naruto señalándole de forma graciosa- ¡Yo no soy ningún torpe-ttebayo!

-En verdad lo eres Naruto. Eso es porque nunca tienes cuidado- explicó el tranquilo Shino.

Todos empezaron a discutir, y Hinata empezó a reírse de manera tímida- V-Vamos chicos, n-no os peleéis. Hay que llevarse bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron, en verdad Hinata era una chica adorable, cada vez que sonreía y se sonrojaba, daban ganas de abrazarla como si fuera un peluche.

-Bien, pues ya que te hemos dado la sorpresa, vamos a tomar algo por ahí. Ser tan buena persona me está dando sed- dijo Kiba de manera divertida.

Fueron a un bar en donde vendían los mejores zumos de todo Konoha; lo supieron porque Chōji así lo había dicho, todos estaban en una terraza charlando muy contentos.

-Entonces, Hinata ¿saldrás con nosotros más veces?- preguntó Kiba- ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-¡Sí! Me lo he pasado muy bien, sois todos muy amables- respondió dándole un sorbito a su zumo.

-Hinata, me caes bien. Eres la chica menos problemática que he conocido- dijo Shikamaru apoyándose sobre su mano izquierda- por mí, saldremos las veces que quieras.

Todos asintieron, apoyando a Shikamaru, haciendo muy feliz a Hinata.

-Entonces... ¿po-podríamos intercambiar móviles?- preguntó Hinata.

Todos le dieron su número. Poco a poco, su vida de vuelta a Konoha era más fácil.

Tras aquel divertido sábado, la charla de sus padres sobre el asunto de la cafetería, quienes estaban enterados y aprobaron, mientras que no interfiriera en sus estudios, llegó un tranquilo domingo, que dedicó a chatear con sus nuevos amigos y a pasar una agradable y tranquila tarde con su familia.

Llegó el maravilloso lunes. Tener que madrugar con el frío que hacía no era para nada agradable... en pleno Noviembre, acercándose ya el invierno no era plato de gusto para nadie. A Hinata le gustaba quedarse un ratito acurrucada y calentita en la cama en esos días de frío; de repente, su móvil sonó, avisando que tenía un mensaje nuevo. El mensaje era de Shikamaru, que le dijo que aunque fuera problemático, que tuviera un buen día; desde hacía dos días había hablado mucho con él, tenía un montón de cosas interesantes que contar, y se habían caído los dos muy bien. Le contó que conocía a Naruto desde que eran niños, y que siempre se metían en líos, junto con Kiba y Chōji, mientras que Shino les advertía que no hicieran nada. La simple imagen de un Naruto de pequeño, le dieron ganas de abrazar a alguien; entonces Shikamaru le dijo que preguntara a la señora Uzumaki si podía ver el video de Naruto cantando; sólo lo hizo para avergonzarle.

Tras unas largas clases, llegó la hora de salida. Hinata estaba esperando a que saliera Naruto, para cumplir lo que le había dicho Shikamaru; ahora que se les veía juntos, no volvió a tener problemas con nadie. La verdad es que conocerle, le había hecho la vida más sencilla, cosa que le alegraba.

A quien no alegraba esto, era a Toneri Otsutsuki, quien dirigía al rubio unas miradas mortales, y éste le respondía con la misma intensidad. En clase de gimnasia, habían tenido un par de roces; vio cómo Hinata salió del vestuario de chicas, así que se acercó a hablar con ella.

-Hinata- dijo Toneri acercándose a su espalda.

-Toneri-kun ¿te vas a casa ya?- preguntó Hinata con una agradable sonrisa.

-Aún no me apetece volver, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería del otro día?

-Claro- dijo ella, eliminando la misión por ese día- Me encantó ese sitio.

Ambos caminaron por las calles, llegando a la cafetería donde pidieron el chocolate del otro día. Era una taza de delicioso chocolate caliente, con una buena montaña de nata montada y una barrita de Kit Kat y rico sirope de chocolate. Estaba claro que a Hinata se le caía la baba con ese rico postre, le comentó a Toneri que una de sus debilidades era el chocolate, que siempre utilizaba su primo para pedirle algún favor; estaba claro que Neji era llamado el genio de los Hyūga por algo.

Hinata y Toneri estaban teniendo un día agradable, tanto, que no se habían dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. Al menos, Hinata, porque después de algún tiempo, consiguió relajarse con él.

Volviendo a su casa, le vio algo más serio de lo normal; de hecho, últimamente lo hacía desde la semana pasada, por lo que se armó de valor y le preguntó.

-T-Toneri- Toneri le pidió que no utilizara el _'-kun'_ porque le hacía parecer muy distante- ¿hay... algo que te preocupe?

-¿Por qué lo dices, Hinata?- preguntó él de manera algo alterada.

-Porque desde hace una semana, veo que estás algo molesto... dime, ¿ha pasado algo?- se detuvo, haciendo que Toneri lo hiciera.

-No sé, ¿qué ha pasado esta última semana, Hinata?- Toneri le miró a la cara, con una expresión muy seria- Haz memoria.

Entonces Hinata cayó en la cuenta. Toneri había estado muy raro desde que se empezó a juntar con Naruto, además que cuando estuvieron en las escaleras, mencionó su nombre con un tonto algo desagradable.

-Toneri, eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos. Si Naruto-kun no te cae bien, de acuerdo, pero eso no tiene por qué influir en tu estado de ánimo; no te enfades- mientras intentaba razonar con él, le cogió de las manos, mirándole con la mayor expresión de preocupación del mundo.

Toneri ya no pudo más; llevaba reprimiéndose desde la azotea, y tenía a Hinata tan preocupada por él y tan disponible, que no pudo resistirlo. Cogió a Hinata de los brazos y la besó. No era un beso bonito, era un beso hambriento, enfadado, forzado... siempre había escuchado de Sakura e Ino que los besos robados sabían a gloria, pero a Hinata este beso le estaba dejando mal cuerpo, aceleraba su corazón pero por la situación del momento, de incomodidad, de nervios, de... miedo.

Intentó forcejear con él, pero éste, hábilmente, estampó a Hinata contra la pared y con una sola mano, le sujetó las dos muñecas, y empezó con la mano libre a tocar su cuerpo, a levantar la falda del uniforme rozando su muslo y acercándolo a él. El beso empezaba a ser salado, porque Hinata empezó a llorar, sabía que no debía fiarse de Toneri, pero quería darle una oportunidad, porque a ella nunca se la dieron.

Las cosas empezaron a ponerse realmente serias, pues Toneri estaba desabrochando su camisa, tenía verdadero miedo.

¿Cómo iba a salir de esa situación? ¿Por qué no venía alguien a salvarla? ¿Toneri iba a llegar más lejos de lo que había llegado ya? Hinata cerró los ojos y deseó que el tiempo pasara deprisa.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	4. Un paso delante, dos atrás

**¡Siento haber tardado tanto! Pero estas dos últimas semanas he tenido más lío del normal. Creo que ya se va acercando el final de esta historia. Ahora tengo una pregunta que haceros, ¿qué preferís que suba, la traducción u otro capítulo de este fic? Lo dejo en vuestras manos :) Disfrutad la lectura :D**

De repente, abrió los ojos, sólo viendo la oscuridad que le rodeaba, sudando frío y con una sensación de alerta constante; Naruto tuvo ese sueño, en el que todo era normal, pero él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla... quizás lo que había pasado hoy, esa preocupación latente todo el rato por la pequeña delegada y lo que vio de Otsutsuki se estén agolpando en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

Bajó a por un vaso de agua, porque tenía la garganta seca. Al llegar a la cocina, se encontró la luz encendida tras la puerta entreabierta; sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse al cambio de luminosidad, tanto, que dolía. Cuando pudo enfocar su vista, vio como su padre estaba atacando la nevera y mirándole con la cara de un niño en una tienda de chuches.

-¿Habéis logrado que sobrara ramen en esta casa?- preguntó su hijo, aún algo adormilado. Minato sonrió con algo de burla, porque en esa casa, las tres personas que vivían ahí eran unos malditos amantes del ramen.

-Sí, porque no has cenado aquí. ¿Quieres que te caliente un poco?- preguntó Minato sacando la enorme olla con rico ramen de cerdo.

-No, sólo venía a por un vaso de agua. Buenas noches.

-Naruto...- Minato vio el camino por donde había desaparecido su hijo, preocupado por este, porque si era capaz de rechazar el ramen... es que algo le rondaba la cabeza.

Naruto en su cama, siguió pensando- _Quizás sólo me preocupo demasiado_ \- pensó- _Sí, debe ser eso_ \- con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir.

* * *

El domingo pasó relajadamente, Hinata se encontraba con su familia viendo una película bastante entretenida. Hinata y Hanabi estaban arropadas en la alfombra comiendo palomitas y Hana y Hiashi en el sofá, cogidos de la mano; la película era sobre un ninja de una serie de dibujos, que después de ser el héroe del mundo, encuentra el amor; no era para nada un dramón romántico, pues tenía de todo: comedia, acción e incluso algo de drama; _además que el protagonista es guapísimo_ \- había dicho la pequeña Hanabi. Vaya, para tener doce años, esta niña no perdía el tiempo.

Al terminar la película, ambas hermanas se bañaron antes de cenar; en primer lugar fue Hinata, quien apenas tardó diez minutos. Estando en su habitación, pensó en aquel fin de semana, lo que significaba amigos nuevos y un trabajo nuevo; aunque le daba algo de temor actuar en público, Nagato había asegurado que era pequeño y no se llenaba demasiado, que de eso se tendría que encargar ella. Se durmió muy feliz por haber conocido a personas tan maravillosas.

* * *

Pasó un mes. Era pleno Diciembre; acompañado del frío y la blanca nieve, el invierno se hacía paso en Konoha. Hinata iba de camino al instituto, abrigada hasta las orejas, pues hacía demasiado frío; ese mes había conseguido conectar con todos los amigos que Naruto le había presentado, sobre todo con Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino. Con Kiba era casi como estar con Naruto, pero a la vez era todo muy diferente; Kiba le trataba como si fuera su hermana pequeña, le chinchaba, le avergonzaba, le gastaba bromas... pero hacía cosas buenas como: protegerla, animarla y, sobre todo, escucharla y aconsejarla.

Sin embargo, Shino no era tan animado con Kiba, pero era tranquilo; con él era todo paz y tranquilidad: estudiaban juntos en la biblioteca, ella le acompañaba a los museos de insectos y él le animaba a dar un paso más allá en todo, igual que Kiba, pero de un modo más suyo.

Shikamaru, al contrario, era como un segundo Neji, pero en versión perezosa; hablaban siempre que podían, alguna vez que otra había ido al instituto a acompañar a Hinata cuando Naruto no podía, le ayudaba con los estudios, le contaba cosas de cuando Naruto y él eran pequeños y el cómo hacían enloquecer a Ebisu-sensei. Shikamaru era la clase de persona que era de interés selectivo, te ayudaba si no quedaba más remedio o si te apreciaba demasiado, y como Hinata era _'la mujer menos problemática de toda Konoha'_ agradó al genio en seguida, aunque siempre le decía que debía dejar la timidez y que debería relajarse más; por lo que siempre que podían, iban al parque a mirar las nubes, cosa que a Shikamaru le relajaba. Cuando Hinata le acompañaba y algunas veces solía ensayar las canciones que iba a cantar en el café de Nagato, mientras que él contemplaba las nubes, era como una nana con la que se quedaba dormido. Lee había hablado con Neji, el primo de Hinata, diciendo que no se preocupara por ella, que estaba bien cuidada, cosa que a ese primo sobre protector le costó asimilar, pero como se trataba de Lee, nunca mentiría y decidió creerle.

No era que con los demás no se llevara mal, al contrario, Sasuke era como un perro guardián, que lanzaba malas miradas a todo el que intentara pasarse de listo con la chica, Chōji era muy amable, pero por ayudar a su familia en el restaurante familiar, no pudieron establecer mucho contacto; aún así, Hinata tenía un hueco en su corazón para él. Y, por último, Naruto... estar con él era tan... enigmático... últimamente parecía algo diferente. Se comportaba de manera tan rara... pero intentando disimular lo mejor posible, aún así no había podido hablar mucho con él, pues siempre tenía alguna tarea que hacer, o ella quedaba con alguno de los chicos.

* * *

Entró al instituto, en el que, parece ser, que seguiría siendo invisible hasta el fin de los días, pero gracias a su amistad con Naruto, su relación con Kakashi, Iruka y Tsunade mejoró notablemente, pues también los vio en la casa de los Uzumaki, otra vez, al volver a quedarse a cenar. Aquella casa era de locos, y lo peor, es que sus padres también estaban allí... ver al imponente Hiashi Hyūga riendo como si fuera Hashirama era algo... raro.

Tras tres horas de pesadísimas clases, llegó el recreo. Y el mejor sitio en pleno invierno, era la azotea; hacía frío, pero se encargó de abrigarse; Naruto, por otro lado, no había ido esa mañana por lo que Hinata estaría sola. O eso era lo que creía hasta que se abrió la puerta de la azotea y vio aparecer su melena rubia, su bufanda de color azul, que era un regalo que le hizo Kushina cuando aprendió a tejer, y un abrigo de color negro.

Habían estado juntos pocas veces, porque Naruto trataba de evitar a Hinata por esas estupideces, según él, en las que pensaba. Debía dejar de emparanoiarse y disfrutar más de su agradable compañía.

-Hola, delegada- dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de la chica.

-Naruto-kun... ¿qué ha pasado? ¿por qué no has venido?- preguntó con un tono de regaño.

-Perdóname mamá, he tenido que ir al médico por el dolor de cabeza.

-A ti no te duele la cabeza, estás mintiendo- dijo ella señalándolo acusadoramente. Mientras que él sonrió.

-Que sí, que me duele mucho- y puso su cabeza en las piernas de ella, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara- déjame que me cure, que estoy muy malito.

-Moo, Naruto-kun, no tienes remedio- le miró y se cruzó de brazos, después sonrió. Iba a tocarle el pelo, pero dejó la mano en su regazo; Naruto, que parecía que nunca se enteraba de nada, pidió lo siguiente:

-Oye Hinata, acaríciame el pelo, así se me cura antes el dolor.

-Qué morro tienes- dijo ella sonriendo y acariciándole el pelo.

En aquel momento, se formó un agradable silencio; Hinata acariciaba el pelo de Naruto y el disfrutaba de el tacto de sus manos pequeñas. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y empezó a pensar que no le importaría que Hinata hiciera eso más veces.

-Oye, Hinata- llamó la atención de la chica, con los ojos cerrados.

-Dime, Naruto-kun.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado después de clase?

-Hoy me iba a quedar ensayando un poco después de clase. La directora Tsunade me ha dado permiso.

-Ah... ¿puedo verte?

-¿Eh?

-Hace mucho que no te escucho cantar, la única vez fue en el manzano cuando nos conocimos.

-No me lo recuerdes, qué vergüenza.

-¡JAJAJA! ¿Por qué? Si cantas muy bien- Naruto miró a Hinata- yo quiero que me cantes un poco, aquí al oído.

-N-Naruto-kun...

-Anda... por favor...- poniendo sus ojos de cachorrito logró convencerla.

El aliento de Hinata era tan cálido... bueno, en realidad, lo era toda ella. Su cuerpo, su voz, su mirada, su sonrisa... ella era una preciosidad, cualquier chico se sentiría muy afortunado de estar con ella, y a él le encantaría estar con una chica como Hinata. La había estado observando desde el primer día que la vio, pues llamó su atención en seguida. Era tan diferente al resto de las chicas... era delicada, pero muy fuerte, era preciosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, era simpática, agradable, algo tímida y quizás, algo rarita; pero a él todo eso le parecía adorable. Sonrió, y sumido en sus pensamientos, empezó a coger un mechón del pelo de Hinata, y empezó a jugar con él; lo enrollaba en su dedo, lo acariciaba... no sabía porqué pero se sentía muy a gusto.

A Hinata este acto le pareció algo extraño en Naruto, tanto, que se puso colorada como un tomate; a ver si iba a ser verdad que parecían novios...

Esa palabra rondaba a en la cabeza, desde que estuvo en casa de Naruto y todos se creían que era su novia, a ella no se le pasó por la cabeza el serlo, para nada. Pero ahora, en este último mes, cuanto más conocía al chico, más pensaba en ese momento... ser novia de Naruto Uzumaki debía de ser todo un privilegio.

Los dos chicos se miraron fijamente; Hinata roja como un tomate por lo que estaba pensando y lo que estaba haciendo él, y Naruto por ver la monada de chica que tenía en frente. Para enfriar el momento, decidió sacar conversación.

-Después de que salgas de ensayar, iremos a comer ramen. Aún no te he llevado a Ichiraku...

-Ichi... ¿raku?

-El mejor puesto de ramen del mundo- a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos con sólo recordar el ramen del viejo Teuchi- después del de mi madre, por supuesto.

-De verdad que te gusta el ramen, ¿eh?- dijo ella sonriendo

-Bueno, hay otras cosas que me gustan más- en un movimiento rápido, Naruto se levantó y quedó muy cerca de la cara de Hinata- tus ojos, por ejemplo, me encantan, son los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida.

Hinata tragó saliva, nunca le habían dicho algo tan agradable- P-pero ¿qué dices Naruto-kun? s-son ojos de fantasma- dijo ella recordando uno de los muchos insultos que le decían por sus ojos tan extraños.

-Para nada- Naruto se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, tan cerca de Hinata, que empezó a recorrer la cara de la chica; sus pómulos sonrojados, su pequeña nariz, sus pestañas, sus finas cejas, y bajó la vista hasta donde no quería bajarla, sus labios. No tenía ningún rastro de maquillaje en su cara, lo que hacía que la belleza de Hinata resaltara mucho más, pensaba que si ella se echaba maquillaje, sería un desperdicio- Hinata, ¿alguna vez has tenido novio?

Esa pregunta le pilló de sorpresa. ¿Por qué querría saber eso el rubio?- ¿P-por qué lo dices Naruto-kun?- dijo tratando de alejarse un poco de él y ganar algo de espacio personal.

-No sé, es lo común, yo creo que a ti te gusta alguien- opinó él, estaba deseando que dijera que sí, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, quería ver a una Hinata en los asuntos del amor.

Ella le había estado dando vueltas; nunca tuvo novio, nunca le gustaba nadie, nunca había tenido contacto con los chicos, por lo que no tenía mucha agilidad en ese campo, pero ella cuando vio a Naruto, supo que era un chico especial, quizás demasiado; llamaba su atención como ningún otro chico había hecho y era muy cómodo hablar con él. Al contrario que Otsutsuki, con Naruto se sentía segura y muy feliz; conocer a su familia y a sus amigos no era nada en comparación con la felicidad que sintió cuando reparó en ella, le ayudó, se preocupó. Quizás... si que empezaba a ver a Naruto de otra manera.

Cuando iba a contestar, sonó la campana.

* * *

Para mala suerte de Naruto, Hinata no dijo nada en todo el camino de vuelta a clase, estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos, que no vio cuando chocó con alguien, tirándole los libros al suelo.

-Ah, lo siento- dijo ella ayudando a recogerlos- iba distraída, perdón.

-No te preocupes, Hinata- dijo Toneri- ¿te has hecho daño?- le ofreció una mano ayudándole a levantarse.

-Estoy bien, gracias Toneri- ella aceptó su mano y le sonrió muy cálidamente.

Mientras Naruto veía todo esto de brazos cruzados y con mala cara. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y con una patética excusa, trató de alejar a Hinata de ese tío.

-Oye Hinata, ves adelantándote, tengo una cosa que hacer- dijo empujándola hacia la clase.

-D-De acuerdo- dijo ella algo extrañada y mirando a aquellos dos chicos que si las miradas matasen, aquellos estarían ya enterrados.

Cuando Hinata se marchó, Naruto miraba a Toneri con los brazos cruzados y una mirada muy feroz.

-Muy bien Toneri, no te lo diré dos veces. He visto cómo miras a Hinata, las cosas raras que haces, y te juro por dios que si le haces algo, o si quiera te acercas a menos de un metro de ella, te mataré.

-¡Hmp! ¿Y qué autoridad tienes tú para decirme eso, Naruto?- dijo Toneri de manera altanera, pues no iba a dejar que Naruto le alejara de Hinata.

-Soy su mejor amigo, obviamente, y además he visto las cosas que haces, como por ejemplo, acercarte demasiado. Mira, no quiero pelearme contigo, así que sé buenecito y hazme caso, porque si no, te pienso partir la cara.

-¿Su mejor amigo? Los mejores amigos no se ponen así de celosos... ¿no será que te gusta un poco Hinata?

-Puede ser...- murmuró Naruto, cayendo en su trampa- ¡P-Pero eso no viene al caso! Otsutsuki, aléjate de Hinata, ella es mía.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿tú qué piensas Hinata?- dijo Toneri con media sonrisa.

Naruto se giró hacia donde estaba ella, quien le miraba con una cara que era indescifrable para él... no había caído en la cuenta del peso que tenían sus palabras hasta que lo pensó en frío. Pero es que ese tío, le ponía furioso. Naruto agachó la cabeza y entró a clase, con una cara que daban escalofríos.

Se había dado cuenta en la azotea, Hinata había llamado su atención por su inocencia, su dulzura; ella era una chica preciosa, era buena, era elegante, era rara, era... todo lo que él no, y eso no hacía otra cosa más que atraerle. En ese mes que había pasado tratando de evitar a Hinata se había dado cuenta de que ella era especial y que no querría a otra chica a su lado. Maldita sea, se había pillado por Hinata Hyūga.

* * *

A penúltima hora, tocaban clases de estudio, por lo que Naruto rápidamente recogió sus cosas y se fue a la azotea; tenía que aclararse las ideas, tenía que pensar en cómo podía haberla fastidiado de esa manera.

Hinata siguió a Naruto, pues la conversación que tuvo con Toneri le hizo pensar...

-Naruto-kun... ¿qué ha sido eso del pasillo?- preguntó ella, llamando la atención de Naruto.

-Yo...- se llevó una mano a la nuca, cosa que hacía cuando estaba avergonzado.

-Sé que Toneri no te agrada, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ser amiga suya- trató de explicar ella. Había malentendido la situación, si es que era tan inocente que podía matarle.

-Hinata...- dijo riendo, acercándose a ella, y la abrazó- eres tan adorable que algún día me va a dar algo. Lo has malentendido todo... Toneri está hasta los huesos por ti, pero ese tío raro no se va a acercar porque no quiero.

-Pero... yo tengo derecho a tener otros amigos...

-No, él no quiere ser tu amigo, quiere ser algo más. Es un pirado obsesionado contigo.

-Pero Naruto-kun...

-Lo siento, pero no pienso dejar que se te acerque, tú eres mía- y diciendo esto cogió a Hinata de las muñecas y la besó. La besó de la manera más dulce que supo; Hinata se quedó quieta en el sitio... estaba tan sorprendida, pero se sentía tan bien...

Naruto rompió el beso- Maldita sea, delegada, ¿cuándo has empezado a gustarme tanto?- y después de decir esto, le dio otro beso en los labios y se fue corriendo.

 _-Ahora... ¿qué pasará?_ \- pensaron los dos a la vez.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	5. El corazón y las apariencias (FIN)

**Mi primer fic, terminado T_T oh, qué bonito. No quería el típico final en el que acabaran enamorados, no sé, no sé... este final me gusta, es justo lo que tiene que ser, o lo que yo considero que debería ser. Bueno, pues... después de acabar este fic, habrá que darle amor al de 'Agente 012612' de una temática más madura, con nuestros perrsonajillos más crecidos (COMO EN THE LAST, QUE ES DONDE MÁS GUAPOS ESTÁN TODOS ASDADGSADGSAGASD) y... ¡DE ESPÍAS! Eso es guay. Y ¡oh! Ayer fue el aniversario de The Last, cosa que celebré viendo la peli por... quincuagésima vez (si, 50 qué mentira más grande, si la habré visto más incluso... pffff) Oh, y buenas noticias que acabo de leer, Boruto saldrá en DVD en Julio, me parece. Tranquilos, tengo un fic en mente que concierne a estos amores de niños que ARGHHH me pueden, me superan, los adoro. Sólo digo una cosa... viajes temporales... AL FUTURO jojo lo que no sé es si hacer One-shot o qué. Y bueno... la traducción lo he dejado en lo más interesante ¿eh? Os morís de ganas por saber qué pasa... pero os tendré esperando un ratito más ¿vale? Mi vida estudiantil me pide amor, y tengo que hacerlo :(**

 **Bueno, bueno, después de esta pedazo nota de autora, me despido. Como siempre gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows. Qué amores que sois, gracias por darme alguna oportunidad en este mundillo, que aunque escribir no es lo mío, yo lo intento. Bueno, besitos para todos**

* * *

Las clases habían pasado muy deprisa, y Hinata esperaba que Naruto fuera a clase, cosa que no pasó. Estaba en una nube, tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera podía prestar atención en clase... le gustaba a un chico, pero no a cualquiera ¡le gustaba a Naruto Uzumaki!

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la boca... donde le había besado dos veces. Recordó la sensación, al principio le sorprendió el abrazo que le dio, las palabras que le dijo... ¿Qué quería Toneri de ella? Pero en cuanto le iba a preguntar, no pudo, porque los labios de Naruto no le dejaron hablar.

El beso fue muy muy ansioso, como si fuera agua en el desierto, pero a la vez fue delicado, para nada fue bruto y la verdad es que la sensación le gustó bastante, su cuerpo reaccionó muy raramente; el corazón le latía muy deprisa, la cabeza le daba vueltas y todas sus extremidades temblaban, era una explosión de nuevas sensaciones y que desconocía. La verdad es que ella había considerado la posibilidad de que Naruto no era un amigo cualquiera, no sabría como catalogarlo... ahora después del beso, menos.

* * *

El timbre sonó, y tal como le dijo a él, Hinata se fue a la sala de música, iba a ensayar esa canción sobre la luna azul en la que tanto y tanto había trabajado para que le saliera perfecta, escrita por ella, tanto la melodía como la letra. Esto se debía a que habló con Nagato, le dijo que quería probar a cantar una canción que escribió ella, cosa que a Nagato, aparte de sorprenderle, le entusiasmó la idea, pues creía que contratar a Hinata para animar el café fue la mejor decisión empresarial que había tomado en su vida, gracias a ella el negocio iba viento en popa.

Se acercó a la sala de música, vacía, con aquel piano que tenía el instituto de color negro, reluciente. Sacó sus partituras, y las colocó en el atril, dejó la mochila a los pies del piano, estiró los brazos y se puso a ensayar.

Tocar el piano es lo único que le relajaba, y no era por falta de modestia pero... era lo único que pensaba que destacaba, como en el canto. Si tanta gente le decía que tocaba bien, eso es porque es verdad, Hinata era my gentil con el piano, acariciaba las teclas y pasaba las páginas de la partitura con cuidad, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara. Sí, definitivamente echaría esos papeles al conservatorio, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad que la habían dado hace dos días... el gran conservatorio donde estudió su querido tío Hizashi, quien es ahora un gran pianista que disfrutaba con su trabajo. Empezó a recordar cuando vio por primera vez el gran piano de cola blanco en medio de aquel enorme salón; de la mano de Neji, veía como su tío, con una gran cara de concentración, tan serio y tan centrado, su tío tocaba el piano. A pesar de su dura expresión, sus actos eran gentiles y muy buenos... era lo que tenía ser un Hyūga, ese orgullo era parte de ellos... aunque la única diferencia, es que Hizashi era más amable y más abierto que su hermano mayor.

Recordaba también como su tío le cogía en brazos y jugaban al cohete... ¡cuánto se divertía! era a veces como un niño pequeño, y le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus sobrinas y su hijo, eran una familia tan unida... hasta que tuvieron que marcharse al extranjero... no por mucho tiempo, solo por un par de años por problemas con la empresa. Empezó a sentirse algo siempre le llamaba así, sacó su móvil y le envió un mensaje a su primo, escribiéndole lo siguiente.

 _'Hola, Nii-san. Hace mucho tiempo que no sé sobre ti, ¿qué tal te va por el extranjero? Espero que estés esforzándote al máximo, yo sé que lograrás grandes cosas. Yo estoy dando todo lo que puedo, y más. Te echo de menos, echo de menos hablar contigo. Lee-san me contó muchas cosas que hablaste con él... ¡me alegro que hayas hecho amigos allí! Mucha suerte con tus últimos exámenes, sé que lo harás bien._

 _En cuanto llegues a casa, te recibiré con un enorme pastel de chocolate, de esos que tanto te gustan. Escribe pronto y ¡ah! muchos besos a los tíos, también les echo de menos._

 _Hinata.'_

Sonrió y le dio al botón de enviar, se sentía mucho mejor, Neji era quien le daba el coraje para no llorar ni debilitarse, pero desde que se fue al extranjero, decayó este comportamiento... hasta que conoció a Naruto.

Se sonrojó al pensar en aquel beso, otra vez... en realidad nunca paraba de pensar sobre ello; necesitaba encarar a Naruto y dejarle las cosas claras. Con una mirada decidida, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la casa Namikaze-Uzumaki.

* * *

Caminando por la calle, se detuvo al ver a tres personas a quienes conocía: Sasuke, Shikamaru... y aquel chico que le salvó... Gaara.

-¡Chicos!- gritó corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta, al ver quién les llamaba, una sonrisa se formó en su cara. La pequeña Hinata Hyūga, esa amiga que el dobe de Naruto les había presentado, de quien no paraba de hablar; por culpa de ella se le ponía una cara de tonto diferente de la habitual que tiene, se sonrojaba cuando la veía, se ponía tenso cuando alguien la nombraba, y no le apartaba los ojos de encima cuando ella cantaba en el café de su hermano. Claro, que estas cosas Hinata no las sabe... sólo lo saben sus amigos quien aprovechaban cada momento para reírse de él... era divertido, habían visto a Naruto enfadado, contento, triste (este era el peor modo que tenía Naruto), con mucho miedo, sobre todo si se trataban de fantasmas, pero nunca enamorado o avergonzado; básicamente, porque ese chico no conocía el significado de 'vergüenza', era tan cabeza de alcornoque que no sabía las cosas que hacía hasta que se detenía a pensar un poco.

-Ah, Hinata- dijo amablemente Shikamaru- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Yo... yo...- esto de pedir consejo era tan vergonzoso...-¡N-Necesito consejo! ¡Consejos sobre chicos!- dijo decidida, estaba dispuesta a manejar aquel asunto como sea, y si para eso tenía que pedir ayuda a los amigos de Naruto, lo haría.

-¿C-Consejos sobre chicos?- dijeron los tres impresionados.

-Así es.

-¿Por fin se te ha declarado el muy dobe?- dijo Sasuke más para sí mismo que para ella.

-Sí... él... m-me besó- estaba que echaba humo de la vergüenza- P-Por eso... necesito que me aconsejéis... yo... yo... creo que me gusta Naruto-kun.

-Shikamaru, te debo una ración de albóndigas de pulpo- dijo Gaara con los brazos cruzados.

-No es muy inteligente apostar contra mí- contestó Shikamaru dándose aires de grandeza.

-Cierto, Gaara, contra la familia no se apuesta, ¿qué diría Temari?- soltó Sasuke con una media sonrisilla que hizo que su amigo de pelo-piña se quedara congelado en el sitio.

-Shikamaru-kun, no me dijiste que tenías novia- interrumpió Hinata muy contenta- ¿me la presentarás algún día?- dijo ella con ojos de cachorrito.

-Claro, ahora mismo, por ahí viene- respondió Gaara señalando a alguien. En ese momento, Hinata se dio la vuelta y vio a una rubia que desprendía confianza por cada poro de su cuerpo. Vestida con una camiseta lila y una falda de color azul oscuro, peinada con cuatro coletas, llevando unas gafas de sol, Temari hizo su entrada, quedándose frente al grupo.

-Ah, Gaara, estás aquí. Justo venía de comprar arroz, pero aún no sé qué hacer de cena esta noche... ¿quieres algo en especial?- dijo ella enseñando una bolsa de plástico que llevaba en la mano.

-Cualquier cosa, está bien.

-Ah, qué difícil es acertar contigo, hermanito. Hola Sasuke, hola cabeza-piña- saludó a este último con una sonrisilla malévola.

-Hey, Temari- respondió Sasuke.

-Hola, problemática- dijo Shikamaru llevándose sus manos detrás de la nuca.

Temari miró a su lado, y vio la menuda figurita que le miraba curiosa, y muy impresionada. Era mona, algo bajita y se veía que era un poco mojigata. Pero esa mojigata estaba muy bien proporcionada, y era una monada.

-Hinata, esta es Temari, la hermana de Gaara y la novia de Shikamaru- al decir esto Shikamaru miró hacia otro lado, rojo como un tomate, y Temari sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Bueno, no es mi novio... aún. No me lo ha pedido formalmente el muy vago.

-¿Para qué hacer esas cosas? Qué fastidio...- dijo Shikamaru avergonzadísimo.

-Quizás ella te pueda ayudar con tu problema, mucho mejor que nosotros- dijo Gaara.

-¿Problema?- dijo ella sorprendida...- ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿tú no eres la misma Hinata de la que Naruto habla tanto y tanto y que no se calla debajo del agua? Sí, esa que ayudó mi hermano.

-N-Naruto-kun... ¿habla d-de mí?- preguntó contenta.

-Oh, sí, con una cara de bobo enamorado de la vida- dijo Temari suspirando.

-¿Sabéis que sois unas malditas ratas chivatas?- dijo una voz, algo enfadada.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver quién era... el tonto enamorado, el rey de los cabeza hueca, el torbellino de Konoha... ¡NARUTO!

-No te enfades, dobe, si ya el trabajo lo has hecho tú solito- dijo Sasuke señalando a una Hinata que se había quedado congelada en el sitio.

-Bien, sólo quedan enfrentar los problemas de frente- dijo Naruto, cogiendo la mano de Hinata y arrastrándola a algún lugar privado para hablar.

* * *

Durante un buen rato, Naruto arrastró a Hinata calle abajo, muy avergonzado y muy asustado por la respuesta de ella. Dios, era la primera vez que se declaraba a una chica, y como tenía mala experiencia en el campo, pues lo soltó sin más. El 'no' ya lo tenía, y se llevó dos besos de recompensa, así que...

Se detuvieron al encontrarse delante a quien menos quería ver en ese momento, Toneri Otsutsuki, que caminaba por la calle a paso tranquilo, casi con parsimonia.

-Toneri...-dijo Hinata por lo bajo.

-Hinata, ¿de paseo con tu novio?- dijo con un toque de burla.

-Y-Yo... él... bueno...- empezó a tartamudear, no sabía porqué pero esa situación era muy rara.

-Es una lástima- interrumpió él sus pensamientos y divagaciones- yo te quería para mí. Eres aquel tipo de chica que quien sea capaz de tenerla, es el ser más afortunado del mundo. Sí, Hinata, me gustas, y aquel día en la azotea pretendía besarte... pero soy consciente de que yo a ti no, y que quien realmente te gusta es el idiota de Naruto- al escuchar esto, Naruto tuvo un tic en su ceja- pero no te culpo, tú sabes ver en aquellas personas lo bueno que hay. Incluso en aquellas que siempre han sido crueles contigo, y que nunca te han tratado bien. Lo reconozco, he querido aprovecharme de ti muchas veces, e incluso a veces , mis intenciones no eran nada honorables, pero siempre me he mantenido a raya porque Uzumaki te protegía. ¿Por qué crees que Shion-san y las demás ya no te dicen nada? Fue porque Naruto les advirtió, advirtió a todo el mundo de tener cuidado contigo.- Hinata escuchaba impactada el discurso que daba Toneri- Espero que seáis felices, y que podamos seguir siendo amigos- dijo haciendo el ademán de estrechar la mano con Naruto, quien le miraba con algo de desconfianza. Finalmente, se dieron la mano y Toneri se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído- Espero que tengas cuidado, porque al más mínimo error, me la llevaré y la tendré para mí- dijo con una pequeña sonrisilla.

Emprendiendo el camino, Toneri se despidió de aquellos dos. Hinata miraba a Naruto, pero éste no se atrevía a dar la cara. Cuántas cosas había hecho por ella, y que ciega había estado; utilizaba su reputación para ayudar a las personas que quería, era increíble.

-Hinata- dijo él sin soltarle la mano ni darle la cara- yo...

-Tú también me gustas, Naruto-kun- interrumpió.

-Yo... tengo problemas, por mi carácter, soy impulsivo, muy tonto y algo impulsivo... hago las cosas sin pensar. Desconfío mucho de las personas, por mi pasado. Sé que Sasuke te contó algo, pero siempre he tenido problemas.. bueno... para controlar mi ira. Tuve que mudarme a la ciudad natal de mi madre para alejarme de los problemas, para poder enfrentarlos. Ahora todo está bien, ya no me meto en líos y mis notas han mejorado, todo me iba bien... hasta que te vi. Eras igual que yo, aguantabas, aguantabas y aguantabas sin decir nada, por eso decidí acercarme a ti, porque sé que en esos momentos, alguien necesita que le echen una mano. Quizás me pasé un poco, pero quise ayudarte; me llamaste la atención, te observaba en el viejo manzano, en clase de gimnasia, cuando mirabas tu móvil con una sonrisa en la cara, o cuando estabas sumida en tus partituras. Sin darme cuenta, empecé a sentir cosas...extrañas. Incluso pensé que te veía como a una hermana, pero no... a una hermana no se la ve del modo en que yo te veo... yo... tú... me gustas porque eres amable, porque fuiste la única que no se alejó de mí por ese pasado que me persigue aún. Hablé con Iruka-sensei- Hinata se sorprendió ante eso- sé que tú nunca me has tenido miedo, pero una parte de mí se negaba a creerlo. Lo que quiero decir es que yo... yo te quiero, te quiero mucho.

-Naruto-kun... yo...- Hinata vaciló un poco, ella no tenía tan claros sus sentimientos- yo, yo aún no puedo decir con tanta claridad mis sentimientos. Es cierto que alguna vez he pensado en ti de otra manera que no sea un amigo, eres como mi protector, alguien que me empujó a cambiar a mejor. Yo te admiro por quien eres, pero tampoco quiero que te alejes de mí; siempre te he estado comparando con Toneri, tus gestos, tus palabras, tus sonrisas... se sentían mucho mejor que las de él... quizás no me había dado cuenta, que poco a poco me has ido gustando. No puedo decirte aún que te quiero, es demasiado pronto para eso, pero sí que puedo decirte que también me gustas, y que me muero por volver a besarte.

Los dos se miraron, muy rojos, pero también muy felices. Hinata aprendió que las apariencias pueden engañar. Sí, Naruto Uzumaki era un poco tonto, quizás algo frío cuando le conoces, y parecía un busca problemas... pero nadie sabía que él en realidad era un estudiante brillante, aspirante a convertirse en abogado, como su padre, que esas peleas eran para ayudar a alguien, que era frío porque su corazón estaba algo dañado, que tenía una familia que lo reconfortaba y quería, unos amigos a los que casi podía llamar hermanos y que simplemente, era la persona más maravillosa que Hinata había conocido.

* * *

Quizás, no estuviera enamorada de él, tanto como él de ella. No era tan observadora en cuanto a lo que pasaba a su alrededor; quizás no podría responder con la misma intensidad esos sentimientos porque aún necesite más tiempo, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que le tenía mucho cariño, y que gracias a él, sus últimos cursos en el instituto fueron más divertidos, que gracias a él pudo armarse de valor para ir al conservatorio y que se desenvolvió mucho mejor con las personas. Porque por cada tropiezo que ella daba, él estaba a su lado para reconfortarla.

Es cierto, aún no estaba enamorada de él, pero con el paso del tiempo, el corazón puede aprender a corresponder los sentimientos, así como mirar más allá de las apariencias.

 **FIN.**


End file.
